Solo Perdóname ¡Onegai!
by Apple Dark Love
Summary: "-¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES? NO TE AMO, SOLO FUISTE UN JUGUETE, UN NOMBRE MÁS PARA MI LARGA LISTA DE CONQUISTAS, NUNCA TE AMÉ.- gritó hiriente el chico, poco a poco fué viendo como el rostro de ella empezaba aformar una mueca de dolor, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le había dicho la verdad, su verdad, la verdad que quería creer."
1. Chapter 1

_********...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...********_

 _"- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡NO TE AMO, NUNCA LO HICE, SOLO... SOLO FUISTE UN JUGUETE, UN NOMBRE MÁS PARA MI LARGA LISTA DE CONQUISTAS!- gritó hiriente el chico, poco a poco fué viendo como su rostro empezaba a formar una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le había dicho la verdad, su verdad, la verdad que quería creer."_

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la esta historia si ;)**

oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

Len Kagamine se encontraba mirando como su novia sonreía alegremente mientras jugaba con un pequeño hurón panda, él la verdad no entendía como ella parecía sentirse cómoda con aquél animalejo similar -según él- a una rata alargada, pero ella parecía feliz asi que le restó importancia. Aún no entendía porqué seguía con Rin, ella era muy hermosa, pero... A veces su pasión desmedida por las naranjas y los animales terminaba fastidiandolo.

A lo lejos pudo ver una joven hermosa que reconoció al instante, su cabello era realmente muy largo y estaba recogido en dos coletas, dejando caer sobre su frente un suave flequillo que no llegaba a tapar sus hermosos ojos cian, llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco, y en su mano derecha cargaba una bolsa llena de puerros.

"Miku, hermosa Miku" pensó mientras la miraba fijamente, ya no quería escuchar la risa de Rin, ahora solo podía tener en su mente la imagen de aquella joven de cabellos aguamarina...

\- ¡Len! ¡Len!- llamó la chica, logrando que el rubio dirigiera su atención hacia ella.- ¿Te preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a la tienda de mascotas, Laito necesita comida, ¿Verdad pequeñín?- preguntó acariciando la cabeza del animal, este reaccionó dando un lijero sonidito gustoso.

El rubio suspiró resignado, pronto terminaría con Rin, cuando su hermosa Miku terminara de una vez por todas con el imbesil de Gumiya, él tendría oportunidad de conquistarla, pensó con decisión.

\- Esta bien Rin, vamos.- dijo de mala gana, la chica levantó a su mascota, dejando que esta subiera hasta su cuello colgándose al estilo bufanda y jugando a meterse dentro de su capucha, Laito la hacía sentir feliz, cuando Len empezó a comportarse frío y a ignorarla casi siempre ella volvió su lazo con su mascota aún más fuerte, después de todo... Era la única familia que le quedaba.

Len se encontraba rebosante de felicidad... O al menos eso se decía a si mismo que debía creer, esa misma mañana Neru le había confirmado que Miku y Gumiya ya no eran nada y la peli-aguamarina no podía ni escuchar el nombre de su ex sin saltar e intentar destrozar el lugar, en resumen: habían terminado mal... Ya era momento de terminar con Rin, era momento de abandonarla, era momento de... Ahg! Frunció el ceño y caminó decidido hacia el lugar donde la había citado.

O...o...O...o...O

Rin estaba tranquilamente sentada en una banca de la plaza más bonita de la cuidad, una sonrisa hermosa adornaba su rostro, Len la había citado allí, la esperanza de que su relación volviera a ser como al principio la entusiasmaba, Laito no estaba con ella, había decidido que era mejor tener tiempo a solas con Len... Aunque se sentía incómoda y desprotegida... Lo hacía por el bien de su relación!

Vió como su novio se acercaba, serio y frío como de costumbre... Eso hizo que su emoción se esfumara rápidamente y un sentimiento de tristeza se instalara en su corazón, ya se hacía una idea del "porque" él había querido que se juntasen allí.

\- Rin, lamento haberte hecho esperar.- dijo sin mirarla, esas palabras ni siquiera sonaban sinceras... Ella intentó tomar la mano del chico entre las suyas sonriendo, pero él la soltó como si le diera asco -o al menos eso es lo que sintió la rubia- y eso la lastimó, pero aún así no borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

\- No Len, hace poco había llegado, de hecho temía que el que estuviera esperandome fueras tú.- Mentira. Eso era completamente mentira y ambos lo sabían, hacía más de media hora que ella estaba esperándolo allí, pero no quería reprocharle nada, por eso... Mentiría por el bien de su relación.

\- Ah, esta bien... Yo... Sabes que ultimamente lo nuestro no va bien, creo que... Sería mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo...- lo dijo. ¡Lo habia dicho! Y... El silencio los envolvió repentinamente, ella tan solo le miraba y él miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, ninguno sabía que hacer a continuación. Len, ya decidido, se giró y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos sujetando su brazo, y se giró para mirarla.

\- Len, esto... Yo... ¿Podrías decirme por qué?- susurró mirando hacia el césped bajo ellos, el rubio sintió una furia creciendo dentro de él, pero... No sabía hacía quien estaba dirigida, ¿Realmente quería estar con Rin? ¡No, no podía! Él siempre había estado enamorado de Miku, SIEMPRE, desde que conocía lo que era el amor, su unico objetivo habia sido ser el novio de su hermosa Miku, ¡No podía arrepentirse ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo! No, no podía seguir con Rin.

\- No, Rin, ya eh tomado la decisión.- dijo con firmeza, su voz sonó potente, segura. La chica le miró con sus brillantes ojos verde esperanza y él se quedó embelezado por un momento, hasta que ella empezó a hacercarse a él, sus labios estaban a pocos centímeros de distancia, pero él no dejó que se unieran, dándole un empujón hacía atrás, logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para estabilizarse.

\- Len, sé que... Aún me amas, yo... ¡Podemos continuar, quiero que esto continúe!- gritó decidida, pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba, "sé que aún me amas" resonaba con insistencia en su cabeza, él no amaba a Rin... El amaba a Miku, ella lo era todo para él. ¡No amaba a Rin y nunca la amaría!

\- No te amo... No te amo... ¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡No te amo, nunca te eh amado! Tu... Solo... ¡Solo eres un nombre más para mi larga lista de conquistas! Solo jugué contigo, nunca te amé... Yo, yo... ¡Amo a Miku Hatsune y siempre la amaré!- gritó con agresividad, hiriente, doloroso, y su voz se escuchó forzada e histérica, pero... Respirando agitadamente fijó su vista en la chica, los ojos llenos de vida de Rin ahora se encontraban colmados de lágrimas que pronto se desbordaron cayendo por sus mejillas, su rostro formaba una mueca de dolor mesclado con trición, y eso... Hizo que una punzada dolorosa se instalara en su pecho, nunca antes la había visto así, no se había controlado y había explotado, ya no había vuelta atrás... Se giró y siguió su camino alejándose de ella... Quizá... Para siempre, era tiempo de cumplir su objetivo y ser realmente feliz.

O...o...O...o...O

Rin cayó de rodillas sobre aquél césped verde, llorando desconsoladamente, realmente la había lastimado, realmente él nunca la amó y eso dolía, dolía demasiado... ella se había esforzado tanto para que él permaneciera a su lado, siempre lo vió como a su perfecto "príncipe azul" y con él realmente se sentía una princesa, perk su cuento al parecer... No tenía final feliz, las lágrimas brotaron con más intensidad y escondió su rostro con sus manos. Pronto sintió unos brazos abrazándola protectoramente, levantó su vista en busca de Len, pero se encontró de frente con unos hipnotizantes orbes carmín que la miraban con preocupación.

\- Eres Rin ¿Verdad?- preguntó acariciando su cabello rubio que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, ella asintió evadiendo su mirada avergonzada, él sonrió alegremente, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa.- ¡Me alegro tanto de volver a verte!- dijo eufórico, pero ella le miraba sin comprender la situación.

\- Soy Akaito Shion, probablemente no me recuerdes Rin, pero jugabamos en este parque cuando eras pequeña, hace poco volví a esta ciudad asi que decidí venir a darte una visita y me encuentro con esto... Ven, te llevaré a casa.- dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta un deportivo rojo estacionado en la vereda, la chica solo se dejó guiar, perdida, y una vez frente a la puerta de su pequeña, casa abrió la puerta y fué directo hacia la jaula de Laito, tomándolo entre sus brazos y entregándose nuevamente al llanto.

Akaito miró una de las fotos en la pared, allí aparecían Rin y el chico rubio que le había gritado en el parque -si, él lo había visto todo- la tomó entre sus manos y sacó la foto partiéndola en dos y botando la parte en la que aparecía aquel chico, al parecer... Lograr que Rin aceptara irse con él sería un tanto más complicado por culpa de aquél tipo...

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

 **Bueno xD como habrán leído... Este es un RinxLen, quería darle un inicio dramatico y un tanto triste T-T, pero luego la historia tornará un rumbo más claro, (pobre Rin T-T)**

 **Creo que pronto subiré la continuación, la historia no será muy larga, pero bastante emotiva, espero que los sentimientos que quize transmitir les hayan llegado.**

 **Por favor dejen sus opiniones o críticas constructivas, espero que les haya gustado y bye bye X3**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


	2. Chapter 2

_********...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...********_

oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

 **\- Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la esta historia si ;) -**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, la joven sobre la cama sujetó una almohada y se tapó la cabeza con esta en una actitud un tanto infantil, una sueve risa se escuchó cercana, Rin, sobresaltándose dirigió su vista hacía un chico de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos carmín que la observaba desde un sillón a un lado de su cama.

\- ¿¡Qu~Que haces aquí!?- interrogó avergonzada, el chico sonrió amigablemente y le tendió una bandeja con su desayuno, ella la tomó cuidadosamente aún desorientada y confundida.

\- Me quedé a cuidarte, sinceramente ayer no te veías para nada bien asi que me quedé para asegurarme de que no hagas ninguna locura en tu estado depresivo.- respondió tranquilamente, la rubia frunció el ceño, "Este chico realmente no tiene tacto para decir las cosas" pensó molesta, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior sus ojos empezaron a picar y las lágrimas a intentar salir, buscó con la mirada a Laito y para su sorpresa lo entoncontró durmiendo cómodamente sobre el regazo de su amigo de la infancia...

¡Maldito hurón traidor! ¿Como podía el muy insensible abandonarla en un momento así? Lloriqueó en su mente, el pelirrojo pareció interpretar sus expresiones por lo que soltó una carcajada cargando entre sus brazos al animal para luego colocarlo auavemente en el regazo de la chica.

\- Cuando termines tu desayuno... ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y luego tenemos un picnic en el parque? Ya sabes, es fin de semana...- comentó sugerente, ella se quedó estática en su lugar, aún no se sentía del todo bien... En su mente los pensamientos se enredaban entre sí, todos tristes y dolorosos, relacionados con Len, con aquél que había sido su novio por mucho tiempo, con el que creía haber pasado los mejores momentos. Dolía, dolía el saber que todo aquello había sido tan solo un engaño, dolía el sentirse utilizada, el haber desperdiciado aquéllos esfuerzos cuando... Para él era tan solo un juego. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, pero ella no quería quebrarse nuevamente frente al pelirrojo, no quería mostrarle esa parte debil y triste... Aunque, una parte de su orgullo también se lo impedía, aún le guardaba un "pequeño" rencor por no haber estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba...

...

 _\- ¡Akaito-kun! ¡Akaito-kun!- llamó eufóricamente una niña pequeña, que aparentaba más o menos seis años, sus cabellos eran dorados y estaban recogidos en dos coletas sujetadas con lazos blancos al igual que el sencillo vestido que llevaba, adornado por un moño amarillo, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda y llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño animal con aspecto similar al de un roedor, pero con el cuerpo un tanto alargado._

 _\- ¡Rin-chan! ¿Co~Como estas hoy?- preguntó nervioso el chico, sujetaba fuertemente su bufanda roja y mantenía la mirada fija en su amiga, preocupado, ella lo notó al instante y su expresión cambió a una más seria, pero no quitó su suave sonrisa._

 _\- Estoy bien Akaito-kun, pensé que quizá podríamos jugar hoy, pero primero dime: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó dulcemente y con una lijera dificultad al pronunciar las palabras, el chico soltó un suspiro y tomó una de las manos de la niña._

 _\- Rin-chan... Mi familia y yo nos mudaremos a Francia.- comentó con voz suave y lenta, la niña pareció procesarlo durante unos segundos antes de saltar a sus brazos para abrazarlo._

 _\- ¡No te vayas Akaito-kun! ¡Prometo no volver a comportarme mal, pero no te vayas!- rogó inocentemente la niña de cabellos oro, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido pero con un lijero sonrojo la rodeó con sus brazos._

 _\- Lo siento Rin, mis padres ya lo decidieron.- comentó desanimado, sintió como ella intentaba aguantar un sollozo por lo que sujetó el rostro de la niña para que lo mire a los ojos, él podía tener apenas 10 años, pero era muy inteligente, sabía que cuando creciera podría volver a Tokyo y buscar a su amiga, ese no tenía que ser el final de su amistad.- Rin, escúchame, yo prometo que cuando seamos grandes volveré para que vayamos juntos a Francia ¿Si? Te prometo que no te dejaré de nuevo.- prometió con voz firme, la niña lo miró con ojos brillantes y asintió, luego de eso ambos jugaron como era costumbre todas las tardes, corriendo, saltando y riendo._

\- No creerás que voy a tratarte como si nada luego de que desaparecieras de un día para el otro sin decir nada ¿Verdad?- interrogó Rin, el pelirrojó pareció lijéramente culpable pero luego cambió esa expresión a una seductora y pícara.

\- Me extrañaste ¿Eh Rin-chan?- dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla, la rubia sujetó su almohada amenazándolo con esta para que no se hacerque, el chico levantó las manos en señal de rendición aún sonriendo.

\- ¡Baka! No uses ese tono conmigo, la última vez que hablamos por e-mail me mencionaste algo sobre que me debías compensar por "eso que ya sabes" asi que para que la culpa no pese en tus hombros aceptaré el que tengamos un picnic pasado mañana, asi que ahora ¿Podrías dejarme descansar sola en mi casa?- dijo la chica sonrojada y mirando un punto fijo en el piso. Akaito sonrió triunfante y salió lentamente de la habitación, pronto, muy pronto ella estaría lista para darle el si, solo faltaba sacar a aquel chico del camino y podría cumplir todas y cada una de sus promesas. Ya no la abandonaría, ya no se separaria de ella nunca más.

oOo...oOo...oOo

\- ¡Oye, Len-kun! ¿Crees que el puerro sea proclamado el rey de todos los alimentos?- interrogó entusiasmada una peli-aguamarina a el chico a su lado, esta iba colgada del brazo del joven y sonreía con una gran bolsa de puerros en su mano.

\- Claro que si Miku-chan.- afirmó sonriente, casi sin notarlo los estaba dirigiendo hacia una tienda de mascotas, un poco extrañado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pasos decidió dirigirlos hacia un bonito parque en el que las parejas paseaban y los padres jugaban con sus hijos.

\- Len-kun, ¿No te parecen hermosas esas cometas de por allí?- interrogó Miku, sus ojos brillaban y parecia estar diciendole indirecta (muy directa) mente que le comprara una.

\- Si, son hermosas, ¿No quieres una?- preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que si!- respondió alegremente la joven.- Puedes ir, yo te esperaré aquí.- dijo decidida, lentamente tomó asiento en una banca cercana bajo un frondoso árbol, él se dirigió hacia el puesto ambulante que llevaba colgadas cometas de todos los colores, al llegar empezó a examinarlas cuidadosamente, tratando de elegir la mejor y más hermosa para Miku, vislumbró una con color amarillo con detalles dorados, al instante le pareció completamente perfecta. Repentinamente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Sacándolo de su bolsillo leyó que el mensaje entrante era de... ¿Miku? Decía: "Elijo la de color verde"... Bueno... Dejó con cuidado la cometa amarilla en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba colgada, antes de que apartara su mano un joven apareció tomándola en el acto, lijeramnete sorprendido dirigió su vista hacia el chico, era un pelirrojo, un poco más alto que él, llevaba un pañuelo rojo envuelto en el cuello y lentes de sol oscuros.

\- Esta es perfecta, le va a encantar.- comentó el pelirrojo en voz alta, con la mirada fija en el objeto entre sus manos. Len tomó una cometa color verde esmeralda y no pudo evitar pensar en Rin al mirarla... Aquél era el color de sus ojos... Por su mente cruzó un pensamiento que lo dejó con un asomo de sonrisa nostálgica " A ella le hubiera gustado, el amarillo es su color preferido, de eso estoy completamente seguro." - Esa cometa también es muy bonita, tu novia la va a adorar.

Por su mente cruzó un rápido pensamiento " A Rin no le gusta demasiado el verd~"... ¿¡Cómo podía confundirse de esa manera!? Quizá... ¡Si, eso debía ser! Estaba acostumbrado a pensar en Rin como su novia, después de todo... Habían salido durante mucho tiempo...- Ella aún no es mi novia, pero pronto lo será.- aseguró con una pose altanera y decidida.

Akaito contuvo una carcajada ante la cara de idiota del rubio, obviamente lo había reconocido y suponía que la chica de la que hablaba era de esa tal Miku, eso era mejor para él, de esa forma Rin aceptaría el hecho de que su relación ya estaba terminada y él tendría la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Miró la cometa entre sus manos, aún se encontraba en fase "No del todo perdonado" asi que con una sonrisa puso su plan en marcha, cumpliría todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Rin, caprichos que sabía que ella tenía pero que nunca le comentaría, queria tratarla como princesa para que ella se abriera a él... Su vínculo se había debilitado, Rin luego de "aquel suceso" se habia vuelto muy independiente y cerrada, parecia quere darle a entender que no lo necesitaba, y él no aceptaría aquello así como así.

Len miró al extraño chico a su lado cuidadosamente, parecía haber sido envuelto por un aura depresiva, pero luego estaba normal y luego depresivo de nuevo... Empezo a alejarse de alli luego de haber pagado la cometa, estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia donde Miku lo esperaba cuando un pequeño animal se cruzó delante de él sobresaltándolo al intentar frenar para no pisarlo, el animal pareció detenerse un momento pero luego reanudó su marcha.

\- Pero que... Ese no era... ¿Laito?- dudó mirando al animal que corria hacia la parte del paque en que estaban unas cuantas personas haciendo picnics... ¿Rin estaría allí? Pensó, pudo ver que el chico pelirrojo que habia visto en el puesto de cometas se dirigia a esa zona, reanudó su caminar sin ni siquiera imaginar que su ex novia estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con su mejor amigo de la infancia, con aquél que había descubierto que ya no sentia solo "cariño de amigos" si no que le cautivaban todos y cada uno de los gestos voluntarios e involuntarios de Rin, sus sonrisas, especialmente las que estaban dirigidas a él, todo lo que ella hacía, soñaba y anhelaba , todo eso le encantaba y estaba decidido a no volver a dejarla caer en los brazos de otro chico, ya habia cometido ese error, no volveria a suceder, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatase esta vez.

...

* * *

\- Miku-chan, ¿Quieres ir a volar la cometa cerca de la zona de picnics?- interrogó a la joven sentada a su lado, esta asintió entusiasmada, él tomó una de sus manos y se dirigieron a aquél lugar. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho... Necesitaba... Tan solo quería... No la habia visto desde aquél día en que dijo todas esas cosas hirientes, no habian pasado más de dos dias pero... ¿Acaso ella pensaba olvidarlo tan facilmente? Se reprochó a si mismampor haberse sentido mal al pensar eso y siguió su camino mirando en el cielo despejado y celeste una cometa amarilla que volaba en lo alto y brillaba al reflejarse con los rayos del sol.

oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Holaa! Bueno, aquí con el segundo capítulo xD primero que nada (para kokoro-chan xD) se que esto por momentos no parece un RinxLen, pero lo es xD, pero aunque lo sea no significa que se la haré falcil al rubio para que Rin lo perdone (:v Len sufrirá jajajaja) y bueno aquí esta Akaito para ayudarme a hacer que Len sufra por su error xD (una pequeñisima obseción con los pelirrojos me impulsa)**

 **Bueno resumiendo xD porfavor dejen sus opiniones, comentarios o críticas (tambien recomendaciones :v) y... Bye bye X3**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


	3. Chapter 3

_********...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...********_

oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

 **\- Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la esta historia si ;) -**

* * *

\- ¡Akaito! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó contenta la rubia saltando a su alrededor con la cometa en las manos.- ¡Podría abrazarte! Pero... No lo haré porque aún no se si se verá bien en cuando vuele.- justificó excusándose ya que el pelirrojo le había abierto los brazos dispuesto a recibir su premio, él rió, ella le estaba sonriendo por primera vez luego de su regreso.

\- Vamos, hay mucho lugar y el viento nos favorece.- sugirió tomándola de la mano, Rin, sintiendo una corriente más fuerte empezó a correr hasta que la cometa se hallaba en lo alto del cielo, él se sentó sobre una manta que había colocado, obsevándola regresar a su lado y sentarse junto a él para admirar juntos como la cometa brillaba y realizaba piruetas aéreas, casi al momento la pequeña mascota de la chica se posicionó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo descansando, él la acarició con cariño, Laito siempre había estado al lado de Rin, por lo que Akaito conoció al animal desde que era pequeño y cierta parte de él le estaba agradecido a este por ser de alguna manera un "apoyo" para la chica en su ausencia.

\- Se ve fantástica, asi que, espero con ansias mi abrazo ¿Eh Rin?- comentó, ella se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió soltando en un susurro casi inaudible un " Creo que... realmente extrañaba esto Akaito-kun" Él contuvo las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos como cuando eran niños, siempre, siempre tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y eso, aún luego de estar lejos de ella por un largo tiempo, seguía como en un principio.

.

.

.

\- ¡Len-kun! Podemos volar mi cometa aquí, se verá realmente fantástica.- dijo emocionada la peliverde, Akaito sintió como Rin se tensaba a su lado y su rostro se entristecía, odiaba verla así pero... De cierta manera, era necesario.

\- Si, Miku-chan ¿Sabes? Esta cometa se parece a ti, ambas son realmente hermosas y delumbran a cualquiera que las vea.- comentó con una sonrisa seductora, ambos caminaron lentamente alejándose de la pareja que estaba sentada sobre el césped.

Len se giró para observarlos, allí estaba aquél chico pelirrojo que había conocido en el puesto de cometas... ¿Esa chica sería su novia? No pudo verla bien debido a que el chico la tapaba, además al pasar por su lado ambos estaban de espaldas, alcanzó a ver unos mechones rubios y aquello nuevamente llevó sus pensamientos a su ex novia, al parecer Rin no estaba en ese parque... De todas formas, a él no le importaba, solo... Esperaba verla en el instituto.

.

.

.

¡Un mes! No quería admitir que estaba desesperado, en los patios, en los salones, por los pasillos y la biblioteca, la había buscado discimuladamente, hacía poco se había anunciado su noviasgo formal con Miku, pero... Él estaba perdido, estaba completa y totalmente perdido, no había vuelto a ver a Rin, ni aquél lunes ni durante los dias siguientes, ella no faltaba nunca a clases, pero era como si fuera invisible, nunca la veía salir o entrar, nunca la encontraba fuera de su salón y no podía ir a verla sin levantar sospechas después de todo, el que él y Rin hallan terminado aún tenía muy sorprendidos a todos, nadie, excepto los amigos más cercanos a ellos sabían que su relación en un principio fue completamente perfecta, de hecho siempre fue perfecta a los ojos de todos, pero pasado un tiempo nada estaba bien, Rin ya no era feliz, él se sentía mal al admitirlo, pero era la verdad, él sentía que el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, debía apurarse o no podría estar al lado de Miku, por eso su actitud empezó a ser fría, seria y desinteresada, era una forma de empezar a alejarse lentamente de ella, para que el día que tuvieran que terminar... Quizá... No dolería tanto.

\- ¡Len! ¡Amor! ¡¿Hoy me acompañarás a escoger un vestido para el baile de invierno verdad?!- interrogó ilusionada la peli-aguamarina, el chico asintió mirando por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento, fuera del instituto, vió como estacionaban un deportivo rojo fantástico, que resaltaba de entre todos los demás automóviles, de allí observó sorprendido como bajaba un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y rebeldes, envuelto en un abrigo negro, llevaba una bufanda muy larga en color carmín y sus ojos rojo sangre estaban fijos en la entrada del edificio.

Vió la sombra de la figura de una chica acercándose pelirrojo, y tuvo curiosidad ¿Quién sería la novia de ese tipo? Al parecer era del instituto ¿La conocería? Se preguntó, pero antes de poder verla, Miku le tomó la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la salida.

El baile invernal... Posiblemente su hermosa novia quisiera que ambos ganasen el premio de rey y reina, aún no sabía cuál podría ser su disfrás, esperaba que Miku se ocupara de eso también.

.

.

.

\- Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto, hace ya mucho te eh perdonado.- comentó por décima vez en el día la rubia, el chico a su lado sonrió.

\- Ya lo sé, pero aún así quiero hacerlo.- aseguró manteniendo su vista fija en el camino, la rubia sonrió un poco, él era buen conductor, muy responsable y cuidadoso, la hacía sentir segura.

Rin se sentía bien, las heridas de su corazón habían empezado a sanar lentamente, Akaito y ella había vuelto a ser amigos como antes, ya no había resentimientos ni enojos, le estaba muy agradecida por todo su apoyo y su amistad se había fortalecido muchísimo. Ultimamente salían a pasear por el parque, a ver películas al cine, él la llevaba a visitar tiendas de mascotas para comprar comida para Laito y luego ambos iban a el refugio de animales de la ciudad para visitar a esas mascotas sin hogar, se sentía muy feliz, pero a la vez... Quería hacer que Akaito también se sintiera feliz, quería hacer cosas que a él también le agradacen.- Va a ser una fiesta de disfraces ¿Verdad?- interrogó burlonamente, iba a asistir con ella, iba a ser su pareja, eso ya estaba decidido, a pesar de no saber aún la opinión de Rin, estacionó y se bajó del vehículo para ayudar a la rubia ofreciéndole su mano como todo un caballero de cuento de hadas, la chica sonrió divertida y juntos se dirigieron a una tienda de vestidos.

\- Aún no tengo una idea de ¿Cómo o de qué? podría disfrazarme...- comentó ella, los orbes carmín del chico parecieron resplandecer, si había algo en lo que era realmente muy bueno era en imaginar a Rin con todo tipo de atuendos... Algunas veces no era algo que fuera bueno de presumir, pero en esta situación estaba perfecto.

\- Mmm... Ángel, diablilla, princesa, una mandarina gigante, un hada, un cisne, un cuervo, podrías disfrazarte de hurón en honor a Laito, quizá algo... Dark?- comentó el pelirrojo entretenido, Rin hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero lo cambió rápidamente por una mirada resplandeciente.

\- Bueno... Creo que no es tan mala idea, emm... ¿Me esperan un momento aquí? Iré a los probadores.- dijo la chica sonriente, su amigo tomó asiento en un mullido sofá y la esperó entusiasmado.

...

...

..

.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí conseguiremos el disfráz perfecto!- aseguró Miku saltando al rededor de su novio, Len la miró divertido, le tomó la mano y ingresaron a la tienda.

\- Joven, le estoy diciendo que no puede entrar a los probadores de mujeres ¡No no no, no me importa que ella sea su amiga ni nada de eso. ¡Está prohibido, es una regla!- vociferó una anciana a un chico pelirrojo que Len reconoció al instante, ¿Él también habría llevado a su novia? ¿Iría al baile invernal? Casi al momento la cortina del probador fue abierta y de allí salió una figura que lo paralizó, la había buscado cada día, y ahora que la veía... Cabellos dorados, ojos verde esmeralda...

¡Rin!

Ella, ¿Que hacía allí? ¿Ella estaba con ese tipo?

Estaba hermosa, vestida completamente de negro y con una capa roja que hacía un contraste perfecto, pero... Aún no entendía de que se había querido disfrazar, era como... No entendía.

\- Rin no, yo quería que usaras un vestido.- dijo decepcionado el pelirrojo, la rubia se acercó a él sonriendo y le acarició el cabello despeinándolo.

\- Esto es mas o menos para que te des la idea de cuál debe ser tu disfrás, ¿Acaso creía que te mostraría el mio ahora? Ah y también no creas que no me di cuenta de que planeabas ir con o sin mi permiso como mi acompañante.- comentó tranquilamente, Len la miró extrañado, el tono en que hablaba, su forma de caminar, sus expresiones y gestos más mínimos... Era como si algo dentro de la chica hubiese cambiado, no iba a admitir que le molestaba que ella estuviera con el pelirrojo, pero por la forma de tratarse estaba seguro de que no eran nada más que amigos... O eso quería creer.

Miku recorría todos los pasillos mirando cada disfráz con detenimiento, hasta que al doblar la esquina sus ojos destellaron asombrados.

\- ¡LEN! ¡Ven rápido!- vociferó alegre, y casi al momento el rubio estaba parado tras ella mortalmente pálido y un poco shokeado.- Emm... ¿Len? ¿Qué sucedió?... Bueno, no importa, ¡Encontré el disfrás perfecto, iré ahora mismo a probármelo y luego tú te probarás el tuyo.- comentó la peliaguamarina caminando contenta rumbo a los probadores, allí vió a una pareja sentada en un sillón rojo, el chico pelirrojo sostenía a una rubia sobre su regazo, al parecer la chica intentaba safarse de su abrazo mientras él intentaba ¿Besarla? ... Un momento... ¿Esa no era Rin? ¿Sería que... Len estaba así porque los había visto? Jaja, bueno, en parte ella creía que eso debían arreglarlo ellos, ella solo quería deslumbrar y hacerse notar para que el baka de Gumiya le suplicara de rodillas una oportunidad.

.

.

.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ese tipo... Había hecho eso?! No se suponía que... ¡No tendria que haber hecho aquello! Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba sintiendo no debería sentirlo, pero... Había dolido tanto...

.

 _\- Asi que ¿Debo elegir un disfras parecido al que tu usas ahora?- interrogó el chico mirando de arriba a abajo a Rin, midiendo todos los detalles del disfrás cuidadosamente, ella asintió girándose un poco para que él mirara mejor.- Bien, pero prométeme que usarán un vestido.- pidió decidido.- Esto será nuestro trato, tú usas un hermoso vestido pagado por mi y yo me pongo el traje que quieras ¿Esta bien?- interrogó el pelirrojo, la rubia asintió conforme antes de que él, ante la sorprendida mirada de Len tomara a Rin desde la cintura y la acercara a su cuerpo plantando un beso sobre sus labios entre abiertos._

 _¡No! Los celos, la ira empezaron a quemar dentro de Len, dolía, dolía y lo estaba consumiendo mientras los veía, era como si el momento se hubiera congelado, esos labios... Que creia tan únicamente suyos... Siendo besados por alguien que no era él... Esos labios que hace tan solo algunos meses lo besaban con dulsura y cariño que ahora correspondían a ese pelirrojo..._

 _"¡Éstoy con Miku! Amo a Miku" intentó convencerse, pero el tan solo levantar la vista para ver como esos dos parecía estar perdidos en los ojos del otro lograba hacer que la sangre en sus venas empezara a hervir y todos sus sentidos le ordenaran gritar y golpear al pelirrojo, golpearlo y castigarlo por arrebatarsela, destruirlo por intentar quedarse con ella._

 _Completamente derrotado se giró caminando hacia un sector alejado de la tienda desde donde escuchó el llamado de Miku, fué hacia donde se encontraba lentamente, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tormentosos, dejando su cuerpo en estado "automático"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Ak~Akaito... ¿Qu~Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Po~Por qué?- interrogó Rin shokeada y extremadamente sonrojada, aún sujetando los brazos del chico y con una mano sobre sus labios, él se acercó nuevamente a su rostro sonriendo satisfecho.

\- Te eh besado porque esa será nuestra forma de cerrar un trato pequeña, pero dado que esto es de suma importancia no creo que tan solo un beso sea suficiente.- comentó levantándola entre sus brazos ante la repentina palidéz de la chica Él... ¿A qué se referia?

Akaito tomó asiento en un sillón y la colocó sobre su regazo, sujetando su rostro con una mano y dispuesto a besarla nuevamente, ella intentó huir, pero él la sujetó aprisionandola con sus brazos y nuevamente intentando besarla.

\- Oye... ¡Akaito! ¡Ya deja de intentar besarme, somos amigos!.- ordenó la chica, pero aprovechando esto, el pelirrojo los unió en un suave y tranquilo beso, sujetándola desde la cintura, poco a poco ella fué rindiéndose y terminó acariciando los pelirrojos mechones del chico.

.

.

.

Rin ingresó a su casa con una mano sobre sus labios, él y ella siempre había sido amigos, siempre, pero... Entonces... ¿Por qué él la había hecho eso? No iba a negar que se sentía "atraida" de alguna forma hacia su amigo, pero aún no sentía que lo de Len estuviera completamente superado, aún soñaba con él pero no muy seguido, aún le sentía una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar rumores de él con Miku en la escuela... Aún esperaba que él llegara pidiéndole perdón por lo que dijo el dia que rompieron, se sentía muy... Confundida.

Inesperadamente el timbre sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, vió de reojo como Laito corría hacia su habitación y tranquilamente fue a atender, quizá fuera Akaito.

...

\- Len... ¿Qu~Qué haces aquí?- interrogó sorprendida al ver al rubio frente a la puerta de su casa, él solo le miró seriamente.

\- Tengo temas de los cuales hablar contigo Rin.- respondió clavando sus ojos en los verdes de ella, él parecia en parte arrepentido y dolido, pero sus orbes celestes ocultaban un destello de furia, albergó una pequeña esperanza de que él fuera a pedirle perdón, entonces lo dejo pasar a su sala.

\- Dime Rin, ¿Crees que persiguiendome con tu intento de novio conseguirás algo? ¿Acaso intentas ponerme celoso o algo así? Realmente, creo que has llegado mas bajo de lo que creia que te atreverías a llegar, quiero que te alejes de mi y de mi novia, deja de seguirnos.- ordenó tajante el rubio, Rin lo miro confundida y dolida ¿Qué?

\- Len... ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me hablas así?- preguntó confundida, ella no entendía a que se referia ni de donde salieron todas aquellas falsas acusaciones, Len parecia muy furioso y mantenia los puños fuertemente cerrados.

\- Al parecer intentas esto desde que terminamos, tus planes son realmente patéticos al igual que tu, no creas que el verte con otro me afecta, por mi incluso puedes desaparecer o irte muy lejos y no me importaria ni un poco, no me importas Rin, no trates de sacarme celos porque en verdad, nunca lo lograrás.- aseguró sonriendo cínico, faltaban dos dias para el baile... Quizá...

La rubia contuvo las ganas de soltar todas sus lágrimas contenidas, queria ser fuerte, queria tener una coraza que impidiera que volvieran a herirla, por eso... No se permitiría mostrarse debil, ya no soltaría ni una sola lágrima por alguien como Len, él la había lastimado, él la habia abandonado y ahora le aseguraba que lo que le llegara a pasar no le importaba luego de acusarla de un montón de cosas que no llegaba a comprender, esta bien, Len creia que era mala, bueno, ella le mostraría que aquella imagen a la que todos se habian acostumbrado tan solo era una fachada y ahora que Akaito estaba a su lado podría divertirse y realizar aquellas "travesuras" que hacía cuando era niña.

 **oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **Bueno xD ah pasado un tiempo... Pero aqui estoy con otro capítulo! :D espero que les guste... La cosa empieza a ponerse mmm... salseante xD Peeero no olvidemos de que esto es RinxLen y mantendra su escencia aunque me encante jugar con los personajes *-* jajaja Ookok espero sus opiniones ya sean positivas o negativas :P bye bye X3**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


	4. Chapter 4

_********...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...********_

oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

 **\- Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la esta historia si ;) -**

 _\- ¡Len! ¡Vámonos!- rogó la chica escondiendose en el pecho de su novio, toda la sala de cine fué inundada por un gritó desgarrador y muy agudo acampañado por el sonido de cuchilladas.- ¡Esta película enserio da miedo!- lloriqueó en susurros con con los ojos cerrados y temblando de aterrorizada, debido a su posición no pudo notar la sonrisa divertida de Len que rodeandola con sus brazos no apartaba la vista de la pantalla._

 _\- Esta película es la mejor, no te preocupes Rin, sabes que solo es ficción.- susurró en su oído para reconfortarla, seguidamente la tapó con su abrigo negro y la acurrucó, sintiendo casi al momento como su respiración rápida y errática se tranquilizaba pasando a ser más tranquila._

...

 _\- ¡No debes temerle a la película Rin!- comentó una vez que la función se dió por terminada, iban rumbo a un café tomados de la mano, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada, siempre que aceptaba salir al cine con Len este terminaba convenciéndola de ver una película de terror, sabia que lo que pasaba en la pantalla no era real pero... ¡No podia evitar tener miedo!- Bueno yo... Lamento haber elegido esa pelicula, la próxima vez tu elegirás.- prometió sonriendo. Caminaron conversando entretenidos sobre eventos, música y demás temas que compartían hasta llegar al lugar._

 _\- Mmm... Eh estado comentándole sobre nuestra relación a mi hermano Rinto.- comentó nerviosa jugueteando con una pulsera llena de dijes que llevaba en la mano izquierda, había sido un regalo de sus padres y desde que la recibió la cuidaba como un tesoro.- Creo que tiene planeado volver el año que viene, quizá a mitad de año... Me gustaría que se conoscan y... Quizá puedan ser amigos.- dijo sonrojada, Len se sintió un tanto molesto, pero intentó ocultarlo y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente. Sabía que la opinión de Rinto era muy importante para Rin, después de todo, él era su única familia, pero no quería que ella empezara a planear su futuro junto a él seriamente. Pronto, muy pronto él empezaría a salir con Miku, no quería herir a Rin dejando que ella idealizara su relación como duradera. Si, se esforzaba intentando satisfacer todos los deseos y caprichos de Rin, la quería, le tenía un fuerte cariño, pero cada vez que miraba a Miku sentía el irremediable deseo de tenerla para él y solo eso era suficiente para hacerle saber que no debía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo intentando enamorarse de otras chicas._

* * *

 _oOo...oOo...oOo_

\- Y~Ya... Pa~Para... ¡Akaito no molestes! ¡Quiero dormir un rato más!- balbuceó tapándose con una almohada la cabeza y dejando que el acolchado blanco que la tapaba llegara hasta un poco más arriba.

\- ¡No soy Akaito! ¡No puedes confundirme tan feo!- regañó una voz familiar, si no hubiera sentido aquel conocido aroma y el tacto de sus manos intentando destaparla hubiera jurado que estaba soñando.

\- ¡Rinto! ¡Volviste! ¡Rinto!- exclamó sorprendida y contenta, saltó sobre su querido hermano repentinamente logrando que este cayera de espaldas en la cama, él no tardó demasiado en envolverla en un apretado abrazo. Se puso de pié cargándola y giró sobre si mismo riendo.

\- Te eh extrañado mucho hermanita.- confesó pasando sus dedos por los dorados cabellos con adoración.- Lamento no haber avisado antes de llegar, pero queria darte una sorpresa.- comentó.

Rin lo miró emocionada, lo había extrañado mucho, había estado sola todo ese tiempo, deseando tener a alguien que la ayudara y reconfortara en los momentos más difíciles, su mirada empezó a tornarse triste y él lo notó al instante, esos ojos esmeralda tan iguales a los de su querida madre cargados de tristeza y melancolía se clavaban como dagas en su pecho, sentía una inmensa culpa, no había estado allí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, sentía que no había cumplido su deber como hermano y defraudado la promesa que se impuso a si mismo, debia protegerla, debía estar a su lado desde ese mismo momento y para siempre, para que ella volviera a confiar en él y para no perderse a si mismo.

Compuso una sonrisa pícara y saltó sobre la gigantesca cama escondiéndose entre las sábanas e ignorando los reclamos de Rin con burla.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame! Es MI cama.- reclamó la rubia tratando de destaparlo, justo cuando el chico tomó una de sus manos haciendola caer sobre él la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un alegre pelirrojo que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego extrañado y finalmente digamos que... dejó de estar "alegre" pero no por eso menos pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- interrogó con un aura amenazante colocando el desayuno en una mesita cercana, miró detenidamente al chico que abrazaba a Rin, se le hacía... conocido, pero la parte lógica de su mente que le gritaba "¡Sabes perfectamente quien es!" estaba un tanto olvidada, siendo reemplazada por una parte menos lógica... Pero no por eso menos inteligente claro está, todo él era inteligente, no tenía ninguna parte irracional, por eso sabía que debia... bebía... ¿¡Quién era ese tipo y porqué abrazaba así a Rin?!

\- Oh Akaito, me duele el que no me recuerdes amigo.- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho y simulando que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria, la rubia admiró divertida la situación ¿Realmente Akaito no había reconocido a Rinto? Eso era divertido, saltó sobre su hermano antes de que este pudiera seguir hablando y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Akaito-kun? Él es mi novio, espero que puedan llevarse bien, ya que tu eres mi mejor amigo y me importas demasiado, aunque no tanto como mi queridisimo novio.- dijo con voz melosa y dulsona acariciando el rostro del rubio que la miró un tanto confundido... Rin quería... ¿¡Tener una relacion incestuosa con él?!- Sigueme el juego baka, no puedo creer que estes pensando eso.- susurró enojada dandole un pellisco en el brazo. Él lo comprendió al instante y sonrió, obviamente Rin estaba jugando ¡Y él que había creido otra cosa! Debía haber puesto una expresión demasiado extrema como para que ella se halla dado cuenta de que él se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada.

\- ¿¡Qué?!- exclamó shokeado el pelirrojo, por un momento, un pequeñísimo momento se la había creído y habia estado a punto de saltar sobre el chico para golpearlo por arruinar sus planes, pero la sonrisa burlona demasiado parecida de esos dos le hizo darse cuanta de un pequeñísimo (era demasiado notable en realidad) detalle: sus rasgos eran casi idénticos... - ¿Rinto?- dudó, no podía ser ¿O si? ¿Qué no se suponía que su amigo estaba estudiando en otro país? Si, pero estaba completamente seguro de que era él.- ¿Qué tu no estabas en...?- ¿Dondé se suponia que habia estado? No recordaba, se habían mantenido en contacto telefónico durante los últimos meses, pero nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza preguntarle en que país, cuidad o dirección vivía ahora.

\- ¡Si, pero eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí! ¡Y no pienso irme por un largo, y repito, muuuuy largo tiempo.- anunció alegre, dirigió su vista hacia el desayuno en la mesa.- Veo que has estado cuidando de mi hermanita... O será que ustedes...- miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia y su expresión se volvió un tanto seria, pero luego negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.- No, estoy muy agradecido contigo por esto.- alegremente salió de la habitación rumbo a el que fué su antiguo cuarto, sabía que entre esos dos algo pasaba, luego le preguntaría a Rin que había pasado con su noviasgo con ese tal "Len", por las pocas pero intensas conversaciones telefónicas que había tenido con ella se había dado cuenta de que su relacion con ese chico era fuerte, Rin estaba realmente enamorada y había sido hace tan solo unos meses ¿Qué habría sucedido? Y... ¡¿Qué tipo de hermano dejaba a su hermana menor sola en un cuarto con un chico?! Bueno, confiaba en Akaito, él no se atrevería a lastimarla.

\- Eso... no me lo esperaba.- aseguró el pelirrojo acercándose a la cama de Rin con una sonrisa, ella le miró divertida antes de que él, sorpresivamente, la tomara desde la parte posterior del cuello acercando su rostro para besarla, tranquila, dulce y cariñosamente.- Me enteré de que el rubiecito estuvo aquí ayer, asi que quería saber como estabas.- dijo. Sus planes, al parecer iban a retrasarse mucho con el inconveniente de la visita de Rinto y con lo del baile y todo eso, él tenia pensado quedarse tan solo dos meses y luego volver a su casa en Francia junto a Rin, tendria que llamar a sus contactos para que mantuvieran la situación "controlada" pensó con un asomo de sonrisa, Rin se veia realmente hermosa con los labios rojisos, húmedos y completamente sonrojada en parte por el momento y en parte... Porque parecía querer golpearlo, quizá ¿Los besos sorpresa no le gustaban? Su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer.

\- No te entrometas en mi vida.- ordenó secamente la rubia, él dirigió su mirada carmín hacia sus orbes verdes, atravesándola con frialdad, ella sintió que la recorría un lijero temblor involuntario.- Puedo ocuparme yo sola de mis problemas, sabes que soy fuerte, no debes protegerme.- aclaró un poco mas tranquila, él suavisó su mirada y levantándola desde la cintura la colocó sobre sus piernas con la espalda de ella apoyada en su pecho, extrañamente Rin no se resistió sino que soltó un suspiro relajándose.

\- No intentes alejarme de tu vida Rin, sabes que pienso estar a tu lado por un muy largo tiempo, tus problemas son también mios.- susurró lentamente, su rostro descansó sobre uno de los hombros de la chica.- Sé que tu puedes sola pero... No quiero que cargues con todo el peso, Rinto y yo ahora estamos a tu lado, ya no estas sola Rin, nosotros somos tu familia.- dijo tomando la desde la mejilla con una mano y uniendo sus labios nuevamente, ella tenía unas pocas lágrimas a punto de salir, pero estas terminaron por extinguirse sin haber caído, se había prometido no volver a llorar y seguiría firme con su promesa.

Él la miró por un momento, su ceño no estaba fruncido, sus mejillas se adornaban de un lijero pero notable carmín y sus ojos le miraban brillantes, ansiosos y felices, no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que no era suya, disfrutaría el tiempo que les quedara juntos de esa forma, hasta que llegara el momento... Seguiría su plan.

.

.

.

\- Habla ahora.- ordenó firmemente, tan solo recibió una mirada furiosa y pudo ver de reojo que "él" trataba de calmarla sosteniendo su mano con discrecion y acariciándola con su pulgar, no cabía duda que algo se traían esos dos.- Akaito... ¡Deja ya de tocar a mi hermana!- ordenó nuevamente, el aludido se levantó con un suspiro de protesta y tomó asiento en una silla a su derecha, ahora las miradas enfadadas dirigidas hacia él eran dos, dos pares de ojos taladrándolo pero no cambió su expresión dura. No es como si estuviera dispuesto a dejarlos ir sin recibir una respuesta, hacia mucho que estaba ausente en la vida de su pequeña hermana menor y quería ponerse al día, además... No le había gustado nada entrar al cuarto sorpresivamente y encontrar a Rin tendida en la cama con su "mejor amigo" sobre ella besándole de una manera nada tímida ni inocente, claaro, no es como si le molestara, de hecho solo había saltado diréctamente a golpear al tipo hasta que Rin los golpeó a ambos para detener la pelea.

\- Ya te lo dije, Len y yo acordamos terminar, lo nuestro no estaba funcionando, solo cortamos lazos, no debes preocuparte por eso.- aclaró ella intentando sonar fria, pero un lijero temblor en su voz le advirtió que, obviamente, le estaba ocultando algo.

Miró al pelirrojo que parecía querer saltar sobre ella, tendría que tener cuidado con no dejarlos solos, pero tenía el una lijera sospecha de que Akaito sabía algo asi que aprovecharía para sacarle toda la información posible.

\- Esta bien Rin, puedes irte.- dijo relajándose en el sillón, la rubia se levantó un tanto temblorosa y de reojo pudo ver como la mascota de esta reclamaba cariño, Rin levantó a Laito y luego se encerró en su habitación.

\- Muy bien Akaito Shion, cuéntame todo lo que sabes.- ordenó amenazante, el chico soltó un suspiro resignado, se lo había prometido a Rin, pero no podía negarle el saber "eso" a Rinto, no si ambos querían ayudarla.

\- Verás emm... Rinto...

.

.

.

* * *

oOo...oOo...oOo

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Desde aquella tarde cuando fue de "visita" a casa de Rin no había vuelto a verla, ni en la escuela, ni en el parque que ella solía frecuentar, sabía que estaba mal pensar tanto en ella, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Con el tiempo se dió cuenta de que su relación con Miku no resultaba ser como esperaba, ella era cariñosa y caprichosa, eso no le molestaba, pero desde el comienzo había notado que sus muestras de cariño eran forzadas, vacías y falsas, al parecer, y por los rumores que había escuchado, ella lo utilizaba para darle celos a Gumiya, extrañamente eso no le molestaba, se sentía... vacío, era como si alguien le hubiera quitado una parte de él, algo que lo ayudaba a "funcionar", se sentía... Roto, averiado, descompuesto. Su actitud se había vuelto indiferente, nada a su alrededor lograba llamarle la atención... ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse así? Quizá... Quizá todo había comenzado "ese" dia, no hace mucho, pero aún estaba un tanto adolorido.

.

.

 _Caminaba con su uniforme despreocupado por el parque que solía visitar cada fin de semana, sumergido en sus pensamientos, enredando lazos de recuerdos e intentando no divagar hacia unos orbes esmeralda y cabellos dorados que ocupaban la mayor parte de sus pensamientos desde unos dias atrás ¿Acaso "él" la estaba reteniendo para evitar que se encontraran? ¿Acaso quería que ella se alejara completamente de él? Inconcientemente apretó los puños furioso, suspiró intentando contenerse y siguió su camino._

 _Estaba pero a la vez no, distraído, ausente, quizá por eso se había chocado con aquel joven más alto que él por unos centímetros, miró a aquel chico durante un tiempo más largo de lo apropiado, esos ojos... Rin... Pero, los ojos de su novia siempre estaban alegres, dulces, soñadores, nunca había visto en ellos la furia que reflejaban estos tan idénticos pero a la vez tan diferentes, sin ser del todo conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor Len no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el chico frente a él se lanzara a golpearlo._

 _\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Estoy completamente seguro!- gritó dando un certero puñetazo en su estómago logrando que se quedara sin aire ¿Lo estaba confundiendo con alguien?- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ella sufrio demasiado! ¡Si pudiera te mataria por haberle hecho eso! ¡Eres un maldito insensible!- siguió vociferando el rubio mas alto, a su alrededor las madres miraban desde una lejanía segura cubriendo a sus niños, algunos otros se habían reunido a su alrededor admirando la escena pero sin atreverse a intervenir._

 _Cuando sintió el dolor de su labio partido y la sangre liberada de la herida se dió cuenta de que si no se defendía terminaría inconsiente y a total merced de ese tipo, con dificultad empezó a golpearlo._

 _En menos de cinco minutos y empujando a la multitud Akaito se abrió paso y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a tratar de detener al rubio mayor, consiguiendo en muy poco tiempo quitárlo de encima de Len._

 _\- ¿¡Eres estúpido verdad!? ¿¡Sabes como se pondrá Rin si se entera de esto!? Mierda... No debí contarte nada desde un principio.- gritó histérico el pelirrojo, Len logró levantarse un tanto magullado y los miró atentamente, estos parecían haber establecido una guerra de miradas._

 _\- ¿¡Acaso quieres que me quede sonriendo mientras veo pasear feliz a este bastardo!? ¡Ella es mi hermana Akaito, no intentes negarme el derecho a protegerla!- contraatacó Rinto, Len palideció, ¿Ese era el Rinto que Rin quería que conociera? Bueno... Quizá hubiera sido mas agradable si la situación hubiera sido otra, una presión en su pecho se instaló causandole incomodidad... "_ _ **Me gustaría que se conoscan y quizá puedan ser amigos..."**_ _Ya se habían conocido, su posibilidad de hacerse amigos era totalmente nula y el solo recuerdo de Rin diciendole esas palabras ardió dolorosamente al igual que el sentimiento de que algo dentro de sí se rompía ante su oculto temor de no poder volver con ella, las posibilidades se iban escapando de entre sus manos rápidamente, quizá se lo negara a si mismo pero estaba seguro de que si no aclaraba sus propios sentimientos rápido y decidía un camino sería demasiado tarde y perdería ambos. Rin o Miku... Miku o Rin?... ¿Estaba bien cuestionarlo así? Miku no lo quería pero le ofrecia una relación un tanto estable ademas de hacerle sentir triunfante como un jugador olimpico con la medalla de oro colgando en su pecho, Rin, en cambio le ofrecía cariño, caricias, el dulce y tierno noviasgo deseado por muchos, así había sido su relación hasta casi llegar a su final, pero las posibilidades eran pocas, había una en un millón de que ella aceptara volver con él y demasiadas razones para que Rin lo rechazara y decidiera que estar con ese "Akaito" era mejor, tampoco podía permitir eso... Definitivamente dolería... Mierda, su cabeza ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas con esos pensamientos, Rinto le había golpeado realmente fuerte._

 _Como pudo y aprovechando la distraccion de este caminó lentamente hasta una parada de taxis cercana donde no tardó en conseguir uno, si intentaba llegar caminando lo más probable es que al día siguiente lo encontraran desmayado en alguna esquina o callejón o algo así._

.

.

No...

Estaba seguro de que ese incidente había detonado algo, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón se sentía demasiado ardiente/agonizante como para ser solo eso... Quizá era un presentimiento, solo quería verla, pronto llegaria el baile, estaba seguro de que ese "Akaito" no permitiría que ella faltase, y eso lo ponía un tanto ansioso ante la idea de que podría verla por fin y si había suerte, aclararía las cosas, pondria fin a ese enriedo de emociones y elegiría el verdadero camino que su corazón/mente le gritaban al unísono, en ese momento, todo estaba más que claro, apostaría al todo o nada, dos puntos contrarios, conseguir ese amor o perder cualquier posibilidad para siempre...

* * *

 **oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Hola xD hace bastante que no actualizo -_- a los que siguen esta historia perdón :(**

 **En esta parte Rin esta un poco confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos, personalmente quisé hacer que la rubia tuviera una parte fragil que claramente se muestra frente a Len, pero tambien es fuerte y , a pesar de que duele, quiero que se note que lo va superando de a poco.**

 **Bueno, estamos en la recta final, le calcúlo 2 capítulos más :D no quiero que el final quede de alguna manera "forzado". Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto xD muy pronto xD**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


	5. Chapter 5

_********...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...********_

oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

 **\- Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la esta historia si ;) -**

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Alguno quiere que le tome una foto?- ofrecía el profesor Kiyoterú interceptando a las parejas que intentaban ingresar por la puerta principal al salón, la verdad se encontraba desesperado, al parecer sus queridos alumnos no querían conmemorar ese hermoso momento y caminaba de un lado a otro con su cámara en la mano.

Un auto deportivo rojo se estacionó frente a la entrada y de allí bajó un chico pelirrojo, o al menos eso aparentaba, quizá era uno de esos tintes que vió a otros alumnos usar, pero de algo estaba seguro, nunca antes había visto a ese joven y eso le decía que no era su alumno ni pertenecía al instituto ¿Quién sería su acompañante? ¿Alguna de sus alumnas?

oOo...oOo...oOo

No quería admitir que estaba nervioso asi que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo, en su mano izquierda tenía un ramo de jazmínes blancos y en la derecha las llaves del auto, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y mirando al botón del timbre casi con amenaza durante unos minutos se decidió a por fin presionarlo.

Uno... Dos... Tres...

La puerta se abrió y al instante sintió un aura deprimida (que no era suya) inundando el ambiente a su alrededor.

\- ¡Rinto! Emm... ¿Cómo estas?- dijo incómodo, luego de "ese" incidente con Len él mismo había arrastrado a su amigo hasta su casa y cuidando de que Rin no los descubriera logró llevarlo hasta su habitación donde lo dejó encerrado hasta que se calmara y tuviera tiempo de "refleccionar" sobre sus precipitadas acciones, sabía que el rubio estaba avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por la furia del momento y no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos... Ambos sabían que si Rin se enteraba del incidente los mataria.

\- Si emm... Bien... creo...- respondió nervioso, un lijero carmín cubría sus mejillas.- Rin vendrá en un momento... Buen disfrás.- elogió asomando una sonrisa, él asintió de acuerdo, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas que había doblado hasta los codos con un chaleco negro sobre esta, y en sus muñecas unos grilletes con cadenas colgaban, su pantalón era ajustado marcando sus largas piernas y su infaltable bufanda roja lo acompañaba.- Pero... ¿No sientes frío?- había dado justo en el blanco, el pelirrojo sabía que debía haber llevado su sobretodo blanco y rojo, pero eso arruinaría el disfrás y no quería desilucionar a Rin luego de verla tan entusiasmada por asistir a ese baile. Además... Habia conversado con Rinto y tenía una propuesta que hacerle, una muy importante.

Cortando toda clase de pensamientos, la rubia apareció frente a ellos despeinada y descalza.

\- ¡Rin! ¿Aún no estas lista?- dijo sorprendido.

\- Nooo ¿Sabes? Pienso ir así al baile, ya sabes, es la nueva moda no usar zapatos.- arremetió con voz cargada de sarcasmo, él rodó los ojos con indiferencia y le señaló el reloj, ya casi era hora.

\- Vamos Rin, prepárate y vámonos de una buena vez.- dijo serio, ella le miró enfadada y subió las escaleras nuevamente rumbo a su habitación, él no pudo evitar mirar el corto vestido negro que ella llevaba dejando a la vista parte de sus piernas y las medias del mismo color que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

\- ¡Rin! ¡¿Por qué ese vestido es tan corto?!- interrogó enfadado el rubio, su hermana solo siguió su camino tranquilamente.

\- Toma Rinto, son para ti.- dijo con burla Akaito ofreciéndole al chico las flores, él soltó un lijero gruñido tomandolas y dirigiéndose a la sala dejando al pelirrojo parado en la entrada esperando.

oOo...oOo...oOo

\- ¡Len! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta!- gritó eufórica la joven, él la miró indiferente y ofreció su mano para dirigirse al auto, llevaba un traje verde con una corbata al mismo tono y en su mano izquierda un puerro gigante falso. No pudo evitar pensar "Que disfráz más patético, ni siquiera sé si puede contar como disfráz." Su "querida" novia no había consultado con él a la hora de elegir el atuendo para esa noche, pero intentando ser suave y no herir los sentimientos de la peliverde aceptó.

\- Miku... Deberias traer un abrigo.- recomendó abriendo la puerta del auto, ella solo lo miró indignada.- Eso arruinaría el disfráz, mmm... Aunque... Podríamos pasar por otra tienda se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- comentó, Len soltó un suspiro resignado, quizá se tardaran un poco después de todo.

oOo...oOo...oOo

Bajó del auto con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, varias miradas se posaron en ellos y él no pudo evitar disfrutarlo, después de todo... Rin se había esforzado mucho al hacer esas maravillosas alas, una blanca tan pura y hermosa y la otra de un negro profundo y rasgada, era un contraste magnífico.

\- No hay mucha gente, los demas deben estar dentro, por tu culpa llegamos tarde Rin.- acusó el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos, estaba preciosa, era como ver el adorable rostro de un ángel inocente, con su mirada llena de luz y pureza que contrastaba con las ropas negras y los grilletes que envolvían sus muñecas junto con el ala negra en su espalda y el ala blanca pura manchada con carmín en uno de sus extremos.

\- Solo fueron veinte minutos, además asi es mejor.- susurró sonrojada al notar como algunas otras parejas murmuraban sin quitar sus ojos de ellos, Akaito besó su mejilla con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, justo en ese momento un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos café enmarcados por lentes se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable y levantando en sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

\- Disculpen jovenes, me preguntaba si quisieran una fotografía... Ya sabes, como recuerdo.- ofreció.

\- Emm... Si Hiyama-sensei, nos encantaría.- aceptó la rubia, no es como si le emocionara demasiado la idea, pero quería ser amable con el profesor ya que este era uno de los mas dedicados y buenos con los alumnos.

Luego de una "corta" sesión de fotos por parte del emocionado profesor ingresaron al salón, debían subir hacia el segundo piso del edificio. Al llegar Rin no pudo evitar soltar una expresión sorprendida, a los costados del gran salón estaban mesas largas, algunas con manteles color verde agua repletas de platillos que se veian deliciosos y otras de color azul suave con dulces y frutas, en el centro algunas parejas bailaban al ritmo de una melodía alegre y pegajosa iluminadas por luces de diferentes colores y a un costado del lugas una escalera levaba a un balcón, había algunos chicos allí riendo e indicando el cielo estrellado.

Akaito la miró soriendo, no conocia a nadie en ese salón, pero vaya que la comida parecía pedirle a gritos que se acercara a ella, tomó una de las manos de su acompañante y la guió hasta la mesa dulce.

\- Akaito, acabamos de llegar, ¿Acaso lo unico que piensas es en comer?- interrogó la rubia sonriendo burlonamente, él levantó una ceja y tomó con un palillo un trozo de fresa bañada en chocolate ofreciéndosela, ella abrió la boca recibiéndola cuidadosamente, el sabor inundó sus sentidos, "delicioso" fué lo unico que pudo pensar, sin notar que su acompañante había cambiado su expresión a una extremadamente seria y parecia querer grabar en su memoria cada movimiento al verla disfrutar del sabor, quizá fue por esto que él no notó unos ojos que lo imitaban en su afán de disfrutar del "pequeño" espectáculo lijeramente involuntario que le ofrecía la chica.

oOo...oOo...oOo

Len bajó del auto y ayudó a Miku a hacer lo mismo, de ultimo momento ella había decidido que el seria un "agente secreto" o al menos eso quiso lograr, todos los años el baile de invierno tenía una temática diferente y justo ese año había tocado "Baile de disfraces", justo ese de entre otras muchas temáticas, a él personalmente le hubiera gustado que tocara su propuesta, pero fue una verdadera lástima que no hubiera sido elegida. Ahora vestía un traje de gala negro con lentes oscuros, un sombrero que combinaba con todo su "vestuario" y su cabello suelto por lo que le llegaba a los hombros ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, en su mano izquierda sostenía un arma falsa que en lugar de disparar balas disparaba mini-puerros.

\- ¡Mis queridos alumnos! ¡¿Quieren que les tome una foto para inmortalizar este magnífico momento?!- preguntó euforico el profesor Kiyoterú con su cámara en mano.

\- Disculpe, pero se nos hace tarde.- dijo Miku tomando la mano de su pareja y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada, la decoracion del salón era magnifica al igual que los disfraces creativos y divertidos de los demás chicos, la comida se veia deliciosa y la musica muy buena, realmente el comité del baile se había esforzado por preparar la noche perfecta.

\- ¡Len, vaya amigo, Miku esta muy linda esta noche! ¿Eh?- comentó una voz burlona a su espalda, no hace falta decir que la reconoció al instante.

\- Meito... Bonito disfraz de... No se como pudiste haber aceptado usar ese disfraz.- dijo sorprendido, no es como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo, de hecho habia visto chico con disfraces aún mas extraños, pero no creyó que su amigo sería uno de esos.

\- Si, soy un helado gigante de vainilla ¿Algun problema?- expuso seriamente el castaño, el rubio solo estalló en carcajadas. Len miró a su lado, Miku al parecer se había quedado conversando con alguna de sus amigas.- ¿Sabes quien está realmente fantástica esta noche? Mira hacia allá.- indicó Meito con un movimiento de cabeza.

Su mirada se oscureció un poco y apretó lijeramente los puños, allí junto a la mesa de los dulces estaba Rin acompañada por ese tal "Akaito", los disfraces de ambos resaltaban debido a que no precisamente todos llevaban unas fascinantes, gigantescas y llamativas alas en la espalda, además su ex-novia parecía realmente ser el centro de atención de la mayoría, quizá porque desde qje rompieron sus nombres estaban en boca de todos y el que ella esté en ese baile con la compañia de un misterioso chico que antes habían visto por los alrededores del instituto no podía pasarse desapercibido.

El pelirrojo ese tomó una fresa con chocolate y se la dió a Rin, y en ese momento el creyó que aquello era demasiado perfecto como para no quedarse apreciando cada mínimo movimiento que ella hacía mientras disfrutaba el sabor, como sus labios lijeramente rosados se movian al saborear y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, ¡No podía ser normal hacer esas expresiones tan bonitas al comer! (Aunque no quisiera admitir que muchas veces la llevaba a restaurantes o cafés solo para verla así, en un principio pensó que era un tanto "enfermo" por lo que dejó de hacerlo y solo se limitaban a pasear.)

Tenía una meta clara desde hacia algunos dias, ya lo había hablado con Miku y habían decidido romper su relación pero aparentar estar juntos, ambos sabían que no sentían nada el uno por el otro y ella solo quería darle celos a Gumiya para que este volviera con ella, si él lograba que Rin lo perdonase cortaría completamente los vinculos con Miku y si antes de eso Gumiya llegaba rogando el perdón de la peliverde él le dejaría el camino libre.

\- ¡Oye!¡Te dije que miraras no que te quedaras con una expresion estupida y me ignoraras totalmente!- reclamó el castaño, salió de sus pensamientos y su expresión se tornó decidida, recuperaria a Rin a como diera lugar, y enmendaría todos sus errores, ella volvería a ser su novia y nunca más la dejaría ir, no había lugar para miedos y dudas.

\- ¡Meitoo!- gritó una peliazul corriendo hacia su amigo y saltando sobre él sin darle lugar a reaccionar.

\- ¡Kaiko! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer así tan derrepente!- dijo el chico en un tono de reclamo, y ahí abrazada a él estaba el motivo por el cual había aceptado usar ese disfraz tan ridículo, mirándolo con sus ojos azules como el mar y brillantes como estrellas y sonriéndole alegremente... Okey ya se estaba poniendo bobo como Len, debía controlarse.

\- Lo siento Meito, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡Tu disfráz me encanta! Se ve tan... ¡Delicioso!- exclamó la chica emocionada, su disfráz era de vendedora de helados, en su mano izquierda sostenía una caja con el dibujo de una paleta helada y por lo que pudo ver al parecer realmente llevaba helados dentro. Vió como su amigo se sonrojaba lijeramente y no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona, "Ellos están en su burbuja" pensó dirigiendose donde su pareja.

oOo...oOo...oOo

\- Esperame en aquí, voy por algo para beber.- dijo el pelirrojo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Rin y quitando sus brazos que la sostenían por la cintura. Ella asintió suavemente.

Una vez sola levantó la vista hacia la luna sobre el cielo, algunas nubes amenazaban con taparla pero eran muy pocas y a pesar de estar frio las estrellas relucían.

.

.

.

 _\- ¡No se vayan! ¡No quiero quedarme sola!- rogó la niña aferrándose a el pantalón de su padre y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, este le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente a su esposa y ella se dirigió a la habitación que compartían._

 _\- Mi niña, no es como si quisiera dejarte, pero vamos a una cena muy importante y no podemos llevarte. Enseguida vendrá Meiko-san a cuidar de ti asi que no estarás sola ¿Si? Además Laito-kun está contigo.- dijo el hombre levantándola en brazos y acariciando con cariño sus mejillas, su familia era su tesoro más preciado pensó limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos esmeralda que le miraban llorosos, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llamaran cancelando la cena para poder estar con su hija._

 _\- Pe~Pero, yo quiero quedarme con ustedes.- sollozó._

 _\- Mira Rin, mamá y yo te tenemos un regalo.- anunció sonriendo._

 _La mujer se acercó con una caja aterciopelada en las manos y la abrió con cuidado, de allí sacó una pulsera dorada con pequeños dijes de animales colgando de ella, la niña fijó su vista en el regalo con curiosidad._

 _\- El hermano mayor Rinto dijo que no estoy en edad de usar maquillaje ni joyas.- comentó sin estar del todo segura de si debían o no aceptar el obsequio, pero... Si mami y papi se lo daban debía estar bien ¿No? Pero... Puede que luego Rinto se enojara con ella..._

 _La rubia mayor miró interrogante a su esposo ¿Por qué Rinto diría algo así? Quizá debería llamarlo para que él le dijera a Rin si debía o no usar su regalo pensó, ademas extrañaba escuchar la voz de Rinto contándole lo mucho que aprendieron en la escuela o como salvó a Rin de alguna u otra caida en el parque prohibiendole correr, saltar o incluso levantarse de la silla. Si, su hijo era un poco mandón, pero eso lo había sacado de su padre._

 _\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a la sala! ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano Rin?- interrogó quitándole al rubio de los brazos a la niña y dirigiendose a la sala, la cena podía esperar, además aún había tiempo._

 _\- ¡Si mami!- respondió sonriente._

 _La mujer tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el primer número anotado en la agenda._

 _\- "¿Hola?"- contestó una voz aniñada pero firme._

 _\- ¡Rinto!- gritó la niña._

 _\- " ¿Eh? ¿¡Rin!? ¿Estas sola? ¿Donde están mamá y papá?"- preguntó rápidamente, ¿De nuevo esos dos había dejado sola a Rin? Si seguían así tendría que regresar para asegurarse de que alguien (por alguien se refería a él mismo) cuidara adecuadamente de su hermanita._

 _\- Estamos aquí querido.- dijo la mujer, por el tono en el que habló el chico pudo adivinar que se aguantaba la risa._

 _\- Pero tenemos exactamemte 30minutos para salir.- agregó la voz desganada de su padre, ambos sabían que el odio por los eventos sociales lo había sacado de él._

 _León y Rinto compartían muchas similitudes, entre ellas la debilidad por las dos mujeres de la casa (aunque en el caso de Rin sea una "pequeña mujer" pero mujer al fin y al cabo) No podían evitar ceder ante sus caprichos para evitar ver esa expresión en combo, una mescla entre: sorprendida, triste, dolida y decepcionada junto con la mirada de "Eres un monstruo sin corazón" y las lijeras lagrimas que siempre y sin falta en momentos como así empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos._

 _Una vez León se negó, se mantuvo firme por todo un dia aguantando el peso de la mirada triste de Rin y sus pequeños sollozos, la niña, luego de un rato se dió cuenta de que su padre estaba firme en la decisión de ignorarla asi que tomó uso del plan 2 de "emergencia" en esos casos (planeado por su amigo Akaito durante una tarde en el parque.)_

 _León decidió no volver a ignorar a Rin luego de que ella se negara a hablarle durante dos semanas y se pusiera demasiado cariñosa con el "Tío Rei" haciendo como si él, su querido padre, no existiera._

 _\- Rinto, ¿Crees que esta bien que Rin use una pulsera que le regalamos?- preguntó Lily._

 _\- "Si, si fueron ustedes esta bien".- respondió, el problema había empezado "ese" dia que quedaria grabado para siempre en su memoria..._

 _Ambos, Rin y él iban a la misma escuela, uno de sus compañeros vivía cerca de su casa asi que volvían juntos. Rin estaba en jardín de niños asi que Meiko-san la retiraba y luego iba a dejarla a casa ya que le quedaba de camino al trabajo, pero ese día la mujer tenía que ingresar mas temprano por lo que no habían quien retirase a Rin, y él como buen hermano mayor que era (y sigue siendo) se ofreció a ir a buscarla._

 _Da la "casualidad" que su compañero decidió tomar el mismo camino que él siguiéndolo de cerca, le restó importancia y apuró el paso._

 _Su hermanita lo esperaba parada en la entrada al lugar, tan adorable como siempre, con su pequeño uniforme y su mochila amarilla, cuando lo vió sonrió y se acercó a él. Al volver, se encontraron con su "compañero" que se mostró muy "sorprendido" porque se hayan cruzado y les acompañó de vuelta a casa mostrándose muy interesado en hermanita, sonriendole, mirándola... Regalandole una pulsera... Bueno eh ahí el origen de el "no estas en la edad de usar joyas" con un muy bien camuflado "y menos si te las regala un chico" (exceptuandolo a él, claro está)._

 _\- Bueno... Querida ya debemos irnos, no creo que debamos llegar tarde.- anunció el rubio mayor mientras le colocaba la pulsera a su hija y aprovechaba para estirar y apretar sus mejillas, no era su culpa que ella fuera tan adorablemente tierna.- Volveremos pronto Rin, puedes seguir hablando con tu hermano hasta que llegue Meiko-san, duerme temprano, no comas dulces y alimenta a Laito, cuando volvamos iré a despertarte o si no me quedaré a dormir a tu lado ¿Entendido?- dijo abrazandola, ella asintió depositando un beso en su mejilla y en la de su madre._

 _\- "Adiós papá, adiós mamá, ¡Mañana vuelvan a llamar! Asi hablamos mas tranquilamente".- se despidió el rubio, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose ambos hermanos sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndolos, pero decidieron ignorarlo y sigueron hablando un rato más, con a penas once años Rinto estaba viviendo en otro país, asi que tenía mucho para contarle a su hermanita, odiaba el tener que haberla dejado, pero su sueño era recorrer el mundo y mientras siguiera con sus estudios sus padres lo habían permitido, aunque no estaba solo, Shion Kaito, el hermano mayor de Akaito lo acompañaba y se había convertido en su tutor._

 _oOo...oOo...oOo_

 _¿No era ya demasiado tarde? Papá siempre le decía que se fuera a dormir temprano, y temprano era a las ocho en punto, entonces... Si ya eran mas de las doce ¿Porqué ellos aún no regresaban? Un dia se quedo despierta hasta las nueve y mamá le habían dicho que ya era muy tarde, si a las nueve era tarde, a las doce era ¡Super-hiper-mega-tarde! Meiko-san tampoco había llegado a casa, tenía un poco de miedo asi que tomó a Laito y fué a su habitación, apagó las luces de los pasillos y activó el sistema de seguridad, Rinto le había enseñado eso, le dijo que siempre antes de dormir debía hacerlo si los mayores no lo hacían primero, se metió a su cama y se tapó con las mantas peró aún sentía frio asi que se levantó nuevamente acariciando a la mascota entre sus brazos y continuó hasta la habitacion de sus padres donde una gigantesca y acogedora cama la esperaba._

 _La niña cayó dormida en muy poco tiempo._

 _\- Rin... Rin...- sentía esa voz lejana pero reconfortante llamándola, abrió los ojos lentamente y los vió, parados a un lado de su cama sonriéndole y tomados de la mano._

 _\- ¡Mamá y Papá! ¿Porqué se tardaron tanto?- interrogó abrazándolos, León no respondió, la cargó hasta su habitación depositandola en la cama y dejando un beso en su frente._

 _Rin vió como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de su madre que los miraba atentamente y con una mano en el pecho._

 _\- Mamá... ¿Porqué lloras?- preguntó preocupada intentando levantarse pero su padre la detuvo._

 _\- No pasa nada amor, no te levantes, vuelve a acostarte.- susurró limpiandose con su mano y acercándose a ella.- Sabes que Mami y papi te quieren mucho, a pesar de que a veces debamos ir a esas cenas y te dejemos... A pesar de que a veces no te lo digamos, te queremos muchisimo.- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija y sintiendo los reconfortantes brazos de su esposo envolviendolas a su vez._

 _\- Te amamos Rin, tú, tu madre y tu hermano son lo que mas amo en el mundo.- aseguró León acariciando su rostro.- Ahora vas a ser una niña obediente y dormírás hasta el amanecer ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó acariciando sus cabellos, Rin asintió con una sonrisa y no tardó en quedarse dormida, el hombre se levantó de su lado y abrazó a su esposa que lloraba desconsoladamente._

 _\- No llores así Lily... Si lloras así yo también lloraré.- dijo apretando aún más su abrazo._

 _\- Le~León Y~Yo no qu~quiero~- balbueceó la rubia en el pecho de su esposo, las lágrimas caían con más intensidad._

 _\- Lo siento, pero esta será la primera vez que no cumpla un capricho tuyo amor... No porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo.- dijo también entregándose al llanto silencioso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No recordaba demasiado de aquella noche... No recordaba a que hora había dejado de hablar con Rinto ni que hora era cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, luego todo era muy claro, su madre y su padre la despertaron al llegar como lo habían prometido, la mimaron recordandole lo mucho que la querían y luego volvió a dormirse, lo peor vino a la hora de despertar.

Recordaba haberse levantado como todas las mañanas por el despertador en su mesita, fué a la habitación de sus padres pero la encontró vacía asi que bajó a ver si estaban preparando el desayuno, la casa estaba completamente sola, cuando empezaba a preguntarse que era lo que sucedía la puerta principal se abrió.

Ella había corrido hasta allí pensando que eran sus padres pero resultó ser Meiko-san que la miraba tristemente.

Le fue muy duro aceptar todo, era a penas una niña y habían crecido rodeada siempre por sus seres queridos, cuando mamá no estaba, papá jugaba con ella, cuando papá no estaba, mamá jugaba con ella, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba Rinto o Meiko jugaban con ella. No podía simplemente aceptar el hecho, no quería ni podía creer que ellos ya no estén. Meiko le había dicho que esa noche, de vuelta a casa, sus padres habían tenido un accidente, un camión al parecer había chocado contra el auto... No quiso saber más y la castaña tampoco parecía dispuesta a contarle mas detalles pero ese fue un gran shock, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso había soñado el verlos en casa? ¿Ellos en realidad no la despertaron?

Ahora, se le hacía mucho mas facil contar los hechos, antes no podía ya que evocar aquellos recuerdos la destruia, pero... Verlos juntos esa noche... Cada vez que lo recordaba un sentimiento reconfortante la inundaba y una voz en su cabeza le rogaba a gritos que siguiera adelante.

Papa y mamá la amaban y siempre estarían con ella pensó mirando su brazo derecho donde una pulse dorada envolvía su muñeca.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos notó que gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

oOo...oOo...oOo

Len vió a Akaito recorrer el salón y prácticamente corrió hacia el balcón de donde lo vió salir, necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque sea un mínimo minuto, debía hablarle.

Sintió el frío de la noche golpearle, pero una extraña calidez empezó a llenarlo al verla allí... Hasta que notó las lágrimas...

Se acercó a Rin lentamente, sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que ella rechaze el a penas tenerlo cerca y no podía culparla, en todo su lio emocional había echo muchas cosas sin pensar... Entre ellas ir a su casa a reprocharle por el encuentro en la tienda, cuando solo había sido una excusa porque estaba celoso y sabía que no podía exigirle nada ya que habían terminado, ahora podía admitirlo claro, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadado como para darse cuenta o siquiera aceptarlo.

\- Rin...- dijo como saludo, por lo menos así se daría cuenta de su prescencia, luego aprovecharía para preguntarle que le sucedía, debía avanzar despacio, no quería incomodarla ni...

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres?- interrogó girándose y dándole la espalda, por lo que pudo adivinar, su tono agresivo era porque no quería que viera que había llorado, Rin nunca había sido buena disimulando.

\- Tranquila ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó acercándose tranquilamente, la rubia lo miró como tratando de adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones aún limpiándose las lágrimas, en eso Len pudo ver lo que ella sujetaba con fuerza en su mano.- ¿Estas pensando en ellos cierto? Te dije que hacerlo ahora solo te lastimaría.- recordó tentado a abrazarla para calmarla, no sabía de donde salió ese lado "dulce" que había estado "dormido" desde hacía un tiempo, pero el solo ver su expresion triste y sus ojos rojisos... Esa era su debilidad, fué dificil abandonarla en ese parque, ignorando a aquella parte de si mismo que había estado callando desde hacia tiempo, a la que le gritaba que debía volver y decirle que todo lo que dijo eran mentiras y que podían seguir como antes.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero pensar en ellos! ¡No son un recuerdo triste! ¡Son mis padres!- exclamó desesperada, las lágrimas volvieron a caer, él se quedó a su lado bajando la vista.

\- Lo que me contaste... Lo de esa noche... ¿No crees que pudo haber sido un sueño?- dijo jugueteando con la forma del sombrero negro en su mano, miró de reojo a la chica, parecía que de nuevo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos su piel bañada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del cielo reflejando el brillo de las estrellas, sus labios rosados, y realmente parecía un ángel anelando volver al cielo.

Rin lo miró ofendida, ella había tenido suficiente confienza en él como para contarle su secreto (claro que... Si hubiera sabido que no durarían demasiado no lo hubiera echo, a veces es cierto que el amor ciega) Algo que ni a Meiko-san o a Akaito le había contado, un secreto que solo ella y su hermano sabían hasta entonces.

\- ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Sabes que? ¡Mejor olvida todo lo que te eh dicho! ¡Solo vete! ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!- dijo exaltada, Len decidió que debía pensar un poco antes de hacer preguntas estúpidas ante un tema tan delicado como ese, ella intentó esquivarlo para volver a entrar al salón pero el la retuvo sujetándo su mano, se quedó estática en el lugar por un momento y pero se soltó de su agarré rápidamente.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- repitió desesperada, no quería estar allí, no quería que el siguiera intentando herirla.

\- Yo... Sé que no debí preguntar eso, creo que... Ellos en realidad estuvieron ahí para evitar precisamente esto, para evitar que lloraras con su recuerdo, como señal para que siempre sigas adelante.- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Rin no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, pero eso ya lo sabía, pero... Era imposible no extrañarlos, no querer despertar cada dia con los llamados de su madre y ver a su padre haciendo el desayuno, quería que ellos estuvieran ahi para cuidarla, acompañarla y mimarla, quería que su padre la celara y que su madre fuera su confidente... Una mano suave limpiando las lágrimas que nuevamente caían la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Deja de pensar en eso, no te digo que lo olvides, pero el que eso te haga llorar me molesta.- aclaró, se sentía incómodo, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo se había asegurado de no lastimarla (hasta su ruptura) pero ocasionalmente ella lloraba por temas trivales, alguna película romance-drama o un golpe o caída accidental, siempre era él el que la consolaba, con lo de sus padres generalmente intentaba evitarlo, se ocupaba de distraerla para que alejara de su mente esos pensamientos dolorosos, no era dificil adivinar cuando pasaba eso, sus ojos perdían brillo y adoptaban una mirada melancólica.

Pero ahora, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, sabía muy bien que si no hubiera sido en esas circunstancias Rin lo hubiera evitado a toda costa y no habría podido ni siquiera hablarle.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿A qué viniste Len?- interrogó nuevamente, no debía caer, no debía querer que él la abrace como cuando eran pareja, no debía dejar crecer esa calidez en su corazón que aumentaba cuando lo miraba a los ojos, no debía perdonarlo... ¿O si?

oOo...oOo...oOo

 **Tecnicamente aquí termina el capítulo ;) pero a los que les interese saber que hacía Akaito durante todo esto eh aquí un pequeño extra XD**

 _Caminó tranquilamente hacía una mesa, sacó dos de los vasos descartables a un costado de esta y se dispuso a elegir, ¿Que sería mejor? ¿Jugo de uva o de naranja? Obviamente para Rin sería el de naranja, pero para él... Bueno... Tendría que probarlos, ¡Ah y tambien los licuados! Había mas diversidad de sabor... Pero, no debía tardarse mucho. No, mejor tomaba uno de fresa y el jugo de naranja, no quería dejar esperando a Rin._

 _Se giró dispuesto a volver con su amiga cuando repentinamente una chica de cabello azul se cruzó en su camino, por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio y no derramó las bebidas._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡No corras así! ¡Casi me haces derramar todo!- reclamó el pelirrojo, la chica le miró sorprendida._

 _\- ¡Tú! ¡No le hables así!- ordenó un helado gigante acercándose, Akaito levantó con curiosidad una de sus cejas pelirrojas al ver a la chica esconderse tras el recién llegado.- ¡Kaiko! ¡No te dije ya que no hagas cosas peligrosas! ¡Podría haberte caido todo encima y te ensuciarias o podrías haber tropezado!- reprochó mirándola, estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino pero la chica volvió a interrumpir delante suyo._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Tu eres Akaito Shion ¿Cierto? Eres modelo en Francia y tu padre tiene una empresa muy importante.- reveló la peliazul indicándolo, Meito sonrió burlonamente al ver como algunas chicas se giraban a mirarlo luego de escuchar la declaracion de Kaiko._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Espera... No, yo soy emm... ¿Tu eres...?- dijo nervioso, no se suponía que allí nadie lo conocía, por lo menos desde que llegó nadie lo había reconocido.- ¿Sabes que? Mejor no me respondas, disculpa pero tengo asuntos que atender.- dijo intentando pasar por un lado pero ella se interpuso nuevamente._

 _\- Soy Kaiko y el helado de allí es Meito, podemos ser amigos.- ese podemos le sonó mas a orden que a pregunta, la chica sonreía alegremente, él la miró desconcertado... ¿Esa chica estaba loca o que? Y para colmo lo retenía en contra de su voluntad..._

oOo...oOo

 **oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **oOo...oOo**

 **oOo**

 **Buenooo creo que (como ya se me hizo costumbre =n=) me eh tardado un poco mucho, pero este capítulo es mucho mas largo que los anteriores XD y es uno de los que personalmente más me ah gustado.**

 **Okay aceptó comentarios ya sena buenos o malos XD Y saben que estamos casi al final *-***

 **Saludos!**

 **oOo**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Enserio lamento haberme desaparecido por tan largo tiempo, mis más sinceras disculpas a los que seguían la historia, pero han pasado muchas cosas, como que rompí por segunda vez mi Tablet desde la que escribía T.T y simplemente la inspiración se fué, pero lo importante es que volví y aunque quizá los capítulos sean más cortos eh decidido hacer esta historia un poco más larga ya que no encontré la forma de finalizarla aquí.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **oOo…oOo…oOo**

Solo… Perdóname ¡Onegai!

 **oOo…oOo…oOo**

 **oOo**

.

* * *

\- Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.- dijo sin pensar, y se arrepintió al instante por su falta de tacto. Sí, era el chico más inteligente de su clase, era serio, un poco frío con los demás y con una actitud un poco misteriosa que atraía a todos, pero cuando se trataba de pedir disculpas, arrepentirse o confesar sus sentimientos los nervios lo cegaban, sentía que debía hablar bajo presión y su tacto se iba por el caño, lo que tenía como resultado que fuera muy directo, quizá demasiado para el gusto de los demás.

Permanecieron durante unos segundos en un silencio por demás incómodo, Rin no decía nada y él no se atrevía a mirarla. En la mente de la chica las ideas iban y venían con diferentes variaciones, estaba considerando la idea de reírse y decirle que dejara de bromear pero la expresión seria en el rostro de Len logró convencerla de que no era un chiste.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así tan tranquilamente!?- interrogó enfadada, la había dejado de la peor manera posible, diciéndole que nunca la amó y abandonándola en medio de una plaza desolada, humillada y ahora solo le decía que quería volver con ella como si nada, como si todo mágicamente fuera desaparecer de su cabeza, como si olvidar fuera fácil y ¿Qué esperaba? Que dijera: "Si Len ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te eh extrañado mucho, seamos novios de nuevo!" Porque definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, también tenía orgullo.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad Rin, realmente quiero volver contigo, estoy… muy arrepentido por todo lo que dije ese día, no puedo obligarte a perdonarme, pero por favor considéralo. Todo, completamente todo fue una mentira, te amaba, aun te amo y no pienso dejar de amarte nunca.- aseguró tomando su brazo y tirando de ella hacia sí, la rubia se dejó abrazar, pero no reaccionó correspondiéndole, tan solo permaneció estática.

\- Len… vamos suéltame…- susurró sin sentimiento, no pareció un ruego ni un pedido, más bien era como si se sintiera obligada a decir esas palabras, sus ojos se sentían húmedos, estaba segura de que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, la furia se había disipado y las preguntas la asaltaban una tras otra ¿Estaba realmente arrepentido? ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía simplemente fingir que no le importaba, no resultaría, no era tan buena mintiendo.

¿Podía hacerlo más difícil? Justo cuando empezaba a olvidar, cuando su mente dejaba de estar tan llena de él y las heridas comenzaban a curarse… casi inconscientemente su mano derecha acarició la camisa oscura del traje con la intención de aferrarse a ella ¿Cedería tan fácilmente? Antes de poder sujetarla una conocida voz interrumpió el momento.

\- ¿Acaso tu estupidez es tan grande que está empezando a desbordarse y tapa tus oídos?- interrogó fastidiado el pelirrojo, aquella incómoda sensación había vuelto, ubicándose en su pecho, esa que solo aparecía cuando veía a Rin con ese chico, desde que la encontró en el parque siendo abandonada hasta que logró todos esos progresos creyó que nunca más volvería a sentirse de la misma forma que aquel día en que, animado por poder al fin ver a Rin luego de tantos años ingresó a los terrenos de la escolares y la vió alegremente caminando al lado de un chico rubio, con esa mirada perdida y enamorada, como si nadie más pudiera importarle tanto, como si lo hubiera olvidado completamente. NO, definitivamente no volverían a alejarla de él, no volvería a sentirse así nunca más.

Len reaccionó como esperaba, se separó de Rin dispuesto a enfrentarlo, se veía molesto, furiosos porque interrumpiera un momento tan importante, pero no tenía derecho alguno a reclamarle algo ¿Por qué? Porque desde el momento en que terminó con Rin fue él quien abrió la brecha, el que le facilitó el camino para llegar al corazón de Rin, no podían simplemente sacarlo, la historia ahora les pertenecía a los tres, ya no eran tan solo Rin y Len, y él se ocuparía de que no volviera a ser así, luego de estar tantos años alejado de su mundo no volvería a permitir que le quitaran el papel principal, esta vez sería él el que se quedara con la princesa, así tuviera que acaban con el príncipe.

\- Vaya, esa expresión es tan patética.- rió sin gracia.- ¿Qué harás Len? ¿Me golpearás?- interrogó cambiando su expresión a una seria y un tanto intimidante, pero no demasiado, no podía darse el lujo de demostrarle a Rin aquella parte de sí que no conocía, aquella que se había desarrollado en su ausencia.

Len apretó los puños a punto de lanzarse a golpear al pelirrojo, en ese momento – y para empeorar aún más la situación- Miku se asomó por un costado de la puerta llamando a Len en susurros nada disimulados.

\- Rin en verdad necesito…- dijo con un tono lastimero, una súplica. La chica lo miró dudosa, fijó luego su mirada esmeralda en los orbes carmín de Akaito y le sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarlo.

\- En verdad necesitamos hablar, pero este no es el momento Len.- comentó tranquila, la disculpa estaba gravada en todos sus gestos ¿Cómo podía mantener esa actitud amable en momentos así? Derrotado se giró y salió del lugar seguido de cerca por Miku.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose por detrás y abrazándola, colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra la utilizó para realizar suaves caricias en la parte posterior de su mano.- La próxima vez que lo vea fastidiándote no me contendré.- murmuró enfadado escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Tranquilo, yo… estoy bien, disfrutemos de la fiesta.- dijo suavemente recargándose contra él.- Me trajiste aquí porque tenías algo que decirme ¿Cierto?- preguntó curiosa, le alegraba que él estuviera allí siempre en el momento indicado, pero de alguna forma se sentía insegura, sabía que no solo tenían una amistad, pero tampoco era algo serio, su relación aún no estaba definida, y eso la preocupaba, cuando estaba con Len no sentía como si estuviera traicionando de alguna forma a Akaito y cuando estaba con él no sentía que traicionaba los sentimientos que tenía por Len ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

\- Si, respecto a eso, es un poco complicado.- murmuró nervioso.

….

Miku lo llevó a un lugar más apartado y tranquilo, se sentía furioso por no haber terminado su conversación con Rin, sintió inmensas ganas de gritarle a la chica, pero el ver las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas lo detuvo, puede que no amase a Miku, pero no era insensible y verla llorar le traía malos recuerdos.

\- Gumiya está saliendo con otra.- balbuceó entrecortadamente limpiándose las lágrimas en su traje, dejándolo húmedo y con manchas de maquillaje. Estático, esperó hasta que ella se calmase y terminara de desahogarse, definitivamente esa noche la suerte no estaba de su lado.

….

\- ¿Es necesario que saques tantas fotos?- interrogó Akaito levantando una de sus cejas pelirrojas con duda. Rinto había llegado hace unos minutos con una cámara extrañamente similar a la que Kiyoterú-sensei tenía, y desde entonces no paraba de fotografiar eufóricamente a su hermana.

\- Por supuesto que es necesario, tengo que enviar fotos a toda la familia, tu madre, tu hermano, Meiko, el tío Rei y los demás.- mencionó con obviedad el rubio, Rin sonrió divertida y él la imitó apresurándose a capturar el momento con un nuevo flash, sospechaba que el cabeza de tomate ya se lo había propuesto, su hermana se veía radiante, y no es que en otras ocasiones no lo estuviera, si no que había un brillo extraño en su mirada y esa sonrisa ilusionada… le agradaba verla así.

Akaito bufó molesto sujetando la bebida de naranja con una mano y con la otra las flores que Rinto había traído como regalo. Realmente no estaba tan molesto, nada podía molestarlo en un momento como ese, es más, si Len estuviera cerca estaría dispuesto a abrazarlo y estrechar su mano como muestra de amistad.

….

\- Opino que deberías haberla besado, eso siempre funciona.- comentó Meito despreocupadamente acostado sobre el sofá, desde hacía ya unas horas ambos estaban en casa de Len, el baile se había vuelvo repentinamente aburrido desde que Kaiko se fue y su mejor amigo se veía por demás fastidiado, así que decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa para ver unas películas e intentar subirle el ánimo, cosa que por cierto, no estaba funcionando.

\- No creo que funcionara con Rin, además sé que el idiota de Akaito estaba espiándonos, solo decidió intervenir cuando vió que Rin empezaba a ceder.- señaló desanimado.- Pero aún no me rendiré, ella dijo que no era el momento, nunca dijo que no podríamos hablar otro día, solo… necesito encontrar el lugar y hora perfectas para tener nuestra reconciliación.- comentó positivamente, esa era la ventaja de Len, podía estar cubierto de barro y tirado en medio de una calle, pero aun así vería algo bueno en eso y se levantaría para seguir su camino.

\- ¡Y yo te ayudaré! Me dijiste algo como que ella tiene un hermano mayor ¿No? No creo que sea difícil volverme su amigo, vamos ¿Quién no querría ser mi amigo? Con esta aura de sociabilidad que me rodea, será cosa de niños.- aseguró orgulloso de haber logrado su cometido, Len se veía más contento y por fin podrían disfrutar de la película como se debe. Ahora solo debía pensar… ¿Cómo se supone que se haría amigo del hermano de Rin al cual ni siquiera conocía?

Len fingió esa sonrisa tranquila como si fuera cosa de todos los días, la idea de Meito era buena, acercarse a Rinto, ganar su confianza y descubrir una forma de que este les permitiera acercarse a Rin y sacar del camino a Akaito, pero parecía demasiado sencillo como para ser verdad, todo se solucionaría ¿Cierto? Pronto todo estaría bien…

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo…oOo**

 **.**

 **Bueno en lo personal este capítulo no me gustó taaanto, pero es más como una forma de atar más nudos para poder alargar la historia (¬-¬ Tendría que haber terminado aquí pero para mí fue imposible) Recordemos que Akaito quería llevarse a Rin a su casa :v y no pienso hacer la típica escena de aeropuerto en la que el chico va a detener a la chica y se reconcilian olvidando todo el pasado. Y otra cosa, tanto Len como Akaito están enamorados de Rin, y pensé, si Len se quedara con ella… ¿Qué hago con Akaito? No quiero dejarlo tirado y olvidado .-. y no creo que consiga otro personaje para que él se enamore mágicamente de un día para otro. Así que creo que quedan varios capítulos más por delante.**

 **¿Rin se irá o no? ¿Meito podrá hacerse amigo de Rinto? ¿La relación de Akaito y Rin se formalizará? ¿Esto seguirá siendo un RinxLen? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo XD (Que por cierto prometo traer muy pronto ;-;) Espero sus críticas, recomendaciones o cosas por el estilo en los Review que fueron una de las principales razones para hacer todo lo posible por volver ;)**

 **~ Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! Eh vuelto y bueno… les dejó nuevo capítulo (Está calentito y recién sacado del horno(?)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Solo... Perdóname... ¡Onegai!**_

 _ **.**_

– _Es mejor para los dos que empecemos de nuevo, ya sabes, sin ninguna relación de por medio._

– _No quiero eso, lo que quiero es que volvamos ¿Entiendes?_

– _Por favor no vuelvas todo más complicado, tanto tú como yo hemos cambiado mucho desde que terminamos, tengo personas especiales y debo cuidar también sus sentimientos, no puedo solo tomar decisiones precipitadas y repetir el error una y otra vez. – dijo desviando la mirada incómoda._

– _No llames a todo lo que pasamos un_ _ **error**_ _, yo fui el que se equivocó, solo quiero remediarlo, sé que no es fácil, pero al hacer esto los problemas solo se multiplicarán. – comentó sujetando su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos._

– _Seamos amigos ¿Si? Si me doy cuenta de que todo lo que me dijiste esa noche era real, te perdonaré. Y además podré aclarar mis sentimientos, sé que eres importante para mí, pero aún no estoy lista para darte una respuesta respecto a lo que siento en este momento._

– _Prométeme que actuaremos como antes, cuando nuestra relación apenas empezaba, yo te prometo que haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí. – la decisión en sus ojos brillaba y sentía un calor tranquilizador expandirse por su pecho, tenía por lo menos la esperanza de que todo podía arreglarse._

– _Lo prometo._

…

Len empezaba a considerar que haber aceptado la ayuda de Meito fue en verdad una muy muy mala idea, lo conocía, eran amigos desde hacía un tiempo y sabía perfectamente que cuando se proponía hacer algo importante empezaba a emocionarse y terminaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Exagerando? ¿Exagerando por dos? Enserio, agradecía su buena intención, pero… eso.

Se recostó y pasó una mano desordenando sus cabellos rubios, tomó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, pero no era ese sol cálido y acogedor de verano o primavera, era un sol de invierno que ilumina, pero que no transmite calor, era un sol frío, como una esperanza vacía….

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que recibiera una respuesta, corta, pero solo eso era suficiente para alegrarle un poco el día. Empezar desde cero, algo doloroso pero debía conformarse con esa única oportunidad, sonrió y se dispuso a escribir otro mensaje.

 _ **R**_ eleyó el texto casi con cariño: _"Cena familiar esta noche ¿Tú cómo estás?"_

" _Mal, extrañándote como nunca, esperando a que envíes un `Buenas Noches. Te amo Len` pero sé que no pasará~"_ Se reprochó mentalmente por sentirse tentado a apretar la tecla _Enviar_ y borró cada letra. Mordió su labio inferior pensando detenidamente qué podría poner, suspiró molesto consigo mismo y se levantó de la cama para buscar una gomilla elástica para sujetar su cabello y finalmente optó por un: " _Bien, solo en casa ¿Qué cenarán?"_

….

El ambiente era perfecto, o al menos lo parecía y pero era suficiente para todos, nos es como si pudieran esperar una cena perfecta y tranquila teniendo en cuenta lo "inusual" que era sus queridísimos tíos. Rin tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba con Meiko y evitaba que esta echara unas "inocentes" gotitas de sake en la sopa, a veces se giraba y tomaba su celular, daba unas tecleadas rápidas y lo dejaba nuevamente en su lugar. Akaito, Rinto y Rei miraban un programa de entretenimiento en la televisión, donde los participantes debían realizar juegos complicados y debían resolver enigmas que parecían imposibles, por lo menos para el de cabellos negros y el joven pelirrojo.

– ¡Esa es muy fácil! ¡Es obvio que la respuesta es la suma de ese número de aquí con el último de allá, dividido por la raíz cúbica del resultado de esa suma de por allá y multiplicado por tres! – señaló aburrido Rinto jugueteando con el borde de una pulsera que posiblemente fuera de Meiko. Akaito lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo y después de examinar atentamente la operación se decidió por ir a molestar a Rin un rato, por lo menos ella no lo haría sentir como un estúpido… o por lo menos no tanto. Rei en cambió analizó el problema desde el punto de vista de su sobrino y sonrió orgulloso, ese chico era una copia perfecta de León, y no solo en apariencia.

– ¡Meiko-san! ¡Aún no te puedes tomar eso, es para la cena! – gritó enfadada la rubia menor desde la cocina, luego se oyó un forcejeo y finalmente la voz de Akaito interviniendo seguida por la risa escandalosa y divertida de la de cabellos castaños. Rei soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó, dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora a su sobrino antes de salir de la residencia en busca de un negocio para comprar alguna bebida para acompañar la cena.

– ¡Tío Rei se fue a comprar! – anunció Rinto con un grito y se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación. – ¡Bien pero cuando esté lista la cena no me obligues a ir a buscarte! – advirtió su hermana. El chico bufó gritando como respuesta un: "Ya, ya entendí." Antes de cerrar la puerta.

….

– Rin, tu ratón gigante tiene hambre. – comentó la castaña mirando de reojo a el pequeño animal que se estiraba y hacía trucos pidiendo ser recompensado.

– Akaito, ocúpate de Laito. – ordenó la chica al pelirrojo que comía tranquilamente la crema de chocolate que le había sobrado del pastel, este soltó un leve gruñido en protesta pero terminó obedeciendo, derrotado y teniendo que soportar la mirada burlona de Meiko.

La joven colocó parte de la espesa masa en cada uno de los moldes de la bandeja, que posteriormente colocó en el precalentado horno. Amaba hacer pastelitos, especialmente los de naranja, eran deliciosos y traían recuerdos agradables de su infancia, por eso era sus favoritos y también los de Rinto.

Sin querer aquél recuerdo se transformó en otro bastante triste considerando cómo estaban ahora, recordaba claramente una tarde lluviosa, Len había decidido acompañarla a casa ya que en ese entonces vivía sola, y ella decidió hacer unos pastelitos de banana para Len, ya que sabía que le encantaba esa fruta, primero tuvo que evitar de su queridísimo novio no devorara todas las bananas y finalmente, luego de amenazarlo un poco terminó por sacarlos del horno, con una esencia y sabor deliciosos para el paladar de ambos, el chico no dejaba de agradecerle por haber hecho eso con sus "Dulces, amarillas y llenas de potasio". Luego de ese día siempre que hacía frío o tenían una "Fecha especial" Len la ayudaba a preparar pastelitos de banana y ambos los disfrutaban abrazados recostaos en el sofá de la sala. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, aún no estaba del todo segura de porqué lo sucedido en la fiesta no la había afectado tanto como Akaito, Rinto e incluso ella misma esperaban.

….

Meito sintió como una gotita de sudor caía por su rostro producto de lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierto, la verdad no se esperaba que alguien saliera justo en ese momento, pero había sido así y si no fuera por esos benditos arbustos a los costado habría sido completamente descubierto por ese sujeto de cabellos negros. Se levantó, limpiándose la ropa y quitándose algunas ramas y hojas de su campera roja de cuero y sus jeans negros.

Caminó hasta un costado de la casa donde encontró un cuarto con la ventana abierta, justo donde Len le había indicado, el cuarto de Rinto. Se asomó cuidadosamente, el chico estaba acostado en su cama con audífonos puestos mientras al parecer leía un libro.

Ahora solo debía buscar la manera de no ser notado para poder observar tranquilamente el comportamiento de su futuro amigo y anotar datos importantes en su libreta. Len debería empezar a tranquilizarse, con su colaboración de por medio Rin estaría a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era por presumir pero… él era de mucha ayuda para ese rubiecito, por algo había dejado de ser tan tsundere con sus sentimientos respecto a Rin, era obvio que fue por su ayuda, por sus excelentes consejos de mejor amigo.

….

Eran exactamente las once de la noche cuando el timbre sonó, Meiko sonriente fue a atender, sus ojos estaban brillantes y le costaba un poco mantenerse de pie, Rin la miraba severa con sus brazos cruzados, le había advertido que no se pasara de copas. Akaito sonreía divertido como siempre, le gustaba ese mohín adorable en los labios de Rin cuando estaba molesta, sin duda al día siguiente Rinto tendría que soportar una intensa e hiriente Ley del Hielo por parte de su hermanita, se lo merecía, por quedarse dormido y faltar a la cena que con tanto esfuerzo había estado preparando. Y Rei disfrutaba tranquilamente de su cena.

– Disculpe la molestia, pero estoy buscando a Akaito-kun – dijo una voz suave que provocó un ligero escalofrío en el nombrado.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó la de cabellos castaños desconfiada, esa chica… le daba mala espina. En ese mismo momento tomó lugar detrás de la chica un joven de cabellos azules, vestido con un traje negro y con una larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello, la miró un momento y luego se asomó dentro de la casa.

– Tch, mire, no tengo idea de quién es usted, pero ¿Podría dejarme pasar para ver al estúpido de mi hermano y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por ser tan malditamente descuidado? – interrogó tranquilamente, la joven frente a él asintió de acuerdo al chico mientras Meiko se debatía entre cerrarles la puerta en la cara o llamar a la policía… aunque podría hacer ambas y luego ir a tomar unas copas al bar de por allí y… bueno al punto, si Rin no hubiese llegado en ese momento probablemente habría empezado a armar un escándalo.

– ¿Rin? – preguntó confundido el chico, la rubia lo miró detenidamente y le indicó a Meiko que volviera a la mesa mientras ella se encargaba de los invitados.

Habían llegado hace unos días, al estar en plenas vacaciones de invierno podría decirse que utilizaron la excusa de que en esas condiciones no se podría vivir para viajar hasta Japón y convencer a su hermano de que aunque fuera fantástico no ser reconocido por las calles y atacado, era infinitamente mejor pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos, prestarles dinero, conseguirles citas, controlar que no hubiera grupos molestando en la puerta con sus chillidos exigentes y demás cosas de buen hermano. En primer lugar ni siquiera tenían idea de porqué había decidido volver, luego lo atribuyó a que quería rememorar su infancia, pero el que Rin lo estuviera mirando allí sonriente y tranquila le indicaba claramente la verdadera razón.

– Kaito, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo amablemente, con la mejor y más cálida sonrisa que podía fingir, había notado a la presencia tras el chico y definitivamente no, no la dejaría entrar a su casa.

– Pues vine a ver a mi hermano ¿Podrías emm… dejarnos pasar? – preguntó.

Akaito se acercó a Rin por detrás y la abrazó, mirando de forma desafiante a su hermano y hermana, que parecían completamente desinteresados de la rubia ahora que él había aparecido.

Un segundo más tarde Akaiko estaba sobre él casi asfixiándolo mientras Kaito se preparaba para ahorcarlo con su bufanda. Todo el espectáculo fue interrumpido por un grito nada masculino proveniente de la habitación de Rinto y un golpe muy fuerte.

" _¿Te parece ir mañana al cine? Tú eligirás la película"_

* * *

 **Reviews? Alguna queja, opinión, algo(? Luego de un rato escribiendo y terminando de corregir este capítulo terminé por encontrar la forma para que siga siendo un RinxLen :v pero esto no asegura que ya no haya más insinuaciones de RinxAkaito XD**

 **Saludos!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Ahora mismo me siento un poco… impactada, por mí y mis locas ideas, que luego (al final del capítulo les iré contando cómo pasó esto) pero en fín espero que les guste**

* * *

 **.**

 **Solo… Perdóname… ¡Onegai!**

 **.**

– Eres un idiota, te dije que no hicieras ninguna locura, y mírate, estoy seguro que si Kaiko te ve terminaría contigo. – comentó Len mientras le pasaba una bolsa de hielo al castaño, este soltó un gruñido de amenaza, una clara señal para que no se atreviera a llamarla. Colocó la bolsa fría sobre la hinchazón en su cabeza, esperaba que no le quedara cicatriz, el plan de volverse amigo de ese salvaje definitivamente estaba cancelado.

El rubio suspiró, agradecía enormemente la ayuda de su amigo, pero por su propio bien, debía mantenerlo alejado del inesperadamente violento hermano de Rin.

Lo dejó solo, quejándose en la sala, hacía una media hora que había mandado un mensaje a Kaiko contándole el estado actual de su pareja, ella no tardaría en llegar para ocuparse de él.

Tomó su teléfono y vió dos mensajes nuevos, podía jurar que mientras los leía había estado aguantando la respiración en forma expectante, una media sonrisa fue abriéndose paso en su rostro y simplemente respondió " _Espérame, estaré allí a las seis para que vayamos juntos"_

….

Rinto miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado, mojado y asustado a su hermana que no hacía más que ignorarlo olímpicamente, se acercó a ella, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente para no molestarla.

– Por favor Rin, créeme, yo nunca te mentiría sobre algo como eso. – rogó intentando hacer contacto visual con ella, Akaito ingresó a la habitación interrumpiendo su conversación y tomó la mano de la chica depositando un beso en su muñeca, Rin le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras Rinto solo pensaba lo muy mal amigo que era ese tipo, y él que había confiado en que su mejor amigo nunca podría traicionarlo fijándose en su querida hermana menor, sabiendo que tenía un complejo de hermano nivel… nivel… bueno, se entiende.

 _Estaba tranquilamente escuchando una canción suave de su grupo preferido mientras leía un libro de aventuras interesante, la protagonista era una niña inocente y caprichosa que le recordó completamente a su hermana, luego estaba el villano malvado que quería alejar a la niña de su padre para convertirla en una hechicera malvada, extrañamente ese malvado villano le recordaba mucho a Akaito, cuando empezó a sentirse observado. Dirigió su vista nervioso hacia la ventana abierta, no había mucha luz y lo único que vislumbraba eran los arbustos, la cortina caía por el lado izquierdo mientras que el derecho estaba sujetado por una cinta, se convenció a si mismo de que solo eran alucinaciones suyas producto del hambre, se sentía tentado a bajar a cenar, pero estaba en una parte muy interesante, siguió leyendo por unos minutos antes de que sus párpados empezaran a cerrarse por sí solos, apagó la luz y fue a acostarse, sin cerrar la ventana y dejando el libro apoyado sobre la mesita._

 _Despertó al sentir que algo caía al piso, entreabrió los ojos, con la vista borrosa y vió la silueta de un chico alto en la penumbra y quedó estático, no del todo consiente de qué debería hacer, tomó lentamente uno de los gruesos libros a su lado y lo tiró en la cabeza de aquél intruso, esperando quizá que el libro lo atravesara y este solo fuera una sombra, pero al escuchar el: ¡Auch! Y ver que se tomaba la cabeza se puso completamente pálido y lanzó el grito más aterrador y vergonzoso de toda su vida a la vez que el intruso salía por la ventana y desaparecía sin que pusiera seguir su rastro._

– _¡Rinto! Ey. Ey, tranquilízate. – exclamó preocupado Rei ingresando a la habitación seguido por los demás, revisó con la vista toda la habitación preocupado, su sobrino se veía muy pálido y miraba fijamente la ventana abierta, Rin no tardó en acercarse a abrazar a su hermano aún shockeado y guiarlo hacia la cama para que se sentara allí. Akaito salió por la ventana, buscando algún rastro o algo que les diera una pista, al parecer ya entendía la situación._

– _Era un tipo, yo estaba durmiendo y cuando desperté él estaba allí, le tiré mi libro y se fue por la ventana. – señaló nervioso el chico, Rin lo abrazó fuertemente, la situación era extraña, todo en el cuarto estaba en perfecto orden, no podría haber sido un ladrón. Rei analizaba la posibilidad de que la situación tan solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación combinada con la oscuridad del lugar y todo eso._

– Rin.- llamó nuevamente Rinto, no iba a ser nada fácil que lo perdonara por haberse perdido su cena, pero ¿Acaso no podía ver que tenía un severo trauma luego de lo sucedido? Necesitaba a su hermana, y helado… y alguna película donde la chica muera y el chico persiga a su fantasma hasta que se dé cuenta de que él también está muerto o algo así… ahora que lo pensaba era un buen argumento, podría escribir sobre ello si no había una película.

….

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo tan malo como para ser castigado de esta forma? – interrogó el pelirrojo recostándose sobre el regazo de la joven, ella sonrió acariciando su cabello con su mano desocupada mientras tecleaba un mensaje en su celular. – Oye… Rin. – llamó suavemente, pero no consiguió que lo mirara. – Hey, ahora mismo me siento un poco ofendido. – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que no quitaba la vista de la pantalla del aparato electrónico ¿Qué era más importante que su mejor amigo en un momento de crisis? Pasó ambos brazos abrazándose a su cintura, en una posición incómoda, pero efectiva, al ver que nuevamente tenían toda la atención de la rubia.

– A veces pienso que eres muy tierno, pero luego recuerdo que solo eres así para conseguir ser el centro de atención y se me pasa. – comentó entre risas por la expresión desconcertada en el rostro del pelirrojo. Él solo quería que ella le consolara por el terrible momento que estaba pasando, ¡Tendría que soportar hacer de niñera de sus hermanos por tiempo indefinido! Estaba seguro de que no se irían a menos de que él fuera con ellos, y aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Rin si quería ir con él, si, esa noche del baile, miró sus ojos esmeraldas y se acobardó y no se atrevió a hacer la importante pregunta, un total desastre.

Rin cambió su tranquila mirada a una más seria. – Akaito… Nosotros… ¿Somos amigos cierto? – preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño y recostándose por completo en el respaldo del sofá.

Esa pregunta sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa, algo… estaba mal, siempre habían sido amigos, pero últimamente eso había estado cambiando ¿No? Él había estado trabajando muy duro todos esos meses para que cambiara, para que ella lo viera como algo más que un amigo de la infancia y su apoyo emocional. ¿Acaso… ¿¡Acaso no había logrado nada?!

Su voz tembló por un momento antes de decir esas palabras casi en un susurro. – Si Rin, nosotros somos amigos.

….

– Esos dos están muy juntos, no me gusta, quiero que convenzas a Akaito-nii de volver a casa rápido. – expuso la chica cruzándose de brazos, Kaito rodó los ojos, otra vez ella y sus berrinches, está bien, aceptaba que le pidiera ropa, maquillaje y esas cosas, eran fáciles de conseguir, pero de eso a pedir imposibles era otra cosa, el idiota de su hermano había pasado más de seis años en las nubes por culpa de esa rubia, extrañándola. Puede que no muchos notaran el cambio en Akaito, pero él sí, después de todo era de su amado hermano del que hablaba, y por eso mismo lo odiaba, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, si lo quería pero… bueno amarse y odiarse era normal entre hermanos ¿Cierto?

– ¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de espiarnos. – exclamó el pelirrojo. Akaiko no tardó en tirársele encima –empujando nuevamente a Rin en el proceso- mientras Kaito tomaba asiento tranquilamente, como la gente normal que era.

– Akaito-nii, esta tarde quiero que me lleves al centro comercial, necesito ropa nueva. – dijo la pelirroja acariciando – casi arrancando- el cabello de su hermano, miraba de reojo lo visiblemente enojada que estaba Rin, que ella sufriera la reconfortaba de alguna forma, odiaba verla cerca de su hermano, acaparando toda su atención.

– Bien, pero ya suéltame. – aceptó el chico, Kaito levantó sus azules y peculiares cejas en una expresión sorprendida, ¿Cedería tan fácilmente? – ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó el joven a su amiga sin notar cómo la expresión de Akaiko se ensombrecía, Rin tecleó rápidamente en su celular y se paró, el pelirrojo creyó que ella iría a cambiarse o algo así, pero desde la escalera le sonrió tranquilamente.

– No gracias, ya tengo planes, pásala bien con tus hermanos. – exclamó subiendo rumbo a su habitación, a Akaito le tomó unos segundos procesar lo dicho por su amiga.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué planes? ¡Ey Rin!

….

Fue difícil convencer a Akaito de que estaría bien, el chico se había enfadado al saber a dónde iría y se había negado a dejarla salir, y para complicarlo más, le había avisado a Rinto. Pero a pesar de sus insistencias y ruegos terminó por irritarse ella también y reclamarles por esa sobreprotección masiva, ambos seguían firmes en sus posiciones, pero ella tampoco cedería, deberían dejar de tratarla como a una niña, si no tomaba decisiones arriesgadas nunca podría aclarar lo que sentía. Unos minutos después caminaba rumbo a un parque cercano, el lugar era tranquilo y el clima cálido, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, él ya estaba allí desde hace unos minutos. Lo saludó, y él a ella, se notaba nervioso, cuidadoso con cada comentario, dudoso en cada palabra.

– No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que hayas aceptado. – dijo acercándose a ella por fin, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro era radiante, Rin se sintió contagiada por esa alegría que él había estado evitando mostrarle y luego de devolverle la sonrisa tímidamente, tomó su mano –dejando sorprendido al chico- y empezó a caminar rumbo al cine. Debería estar odiándolo, no hacía mucho él la había lastimado, se juró a ella misma que no lo perdonaría fácilmente, pero ahí estaba, dándole una nueva oportunidad, a él, al amor que alguna vez habían sentido. Olvidando el pasado, por lo menos hasta que él le demuestre que era digno de un nuevo futuro, remediando sus errores, empezando una nueva hoja limpia y blanca.

* * *

 **Bueno, acabo de terminar de escribir el final de este capítulo con un rayo de inspiración iluminándome ;-; ya que lo tenía escrito desde principios de la semana pero no podía terminarlo, a penas puse el punto final luego de "** _ **… limpia y blanca."**_ **Se me cruzó por la cabeza poner un "Fin" y terminar de esta forma la historia, agregarle un epílogo y eso luego, pero creo que todos los temas estarían cerrados aquí y quede como: Wow, no puede ser. Porque realmente me parece que sin querer terminé esta historia. Pero si no les parece bien, pues iría agregando capítulos de relleno o algo así, estoy confundida.**

 **Por favor desearía que me dijeran que creen que debería hacer en los Review c: O algún tema que crean que no ha quedado bien desarrollado para que lo aclare en otro capítulo.**

 **En fin, Saludos!**


End file.
